Always
by youngstoryteller.007
Summary: Final Book of "The Love Between Us" trilogy. Chloe and Beca are both very successful in their professional and personal lives. Beca is busy working on a world tour with Harry Styles while Chloe is directing her finished product of Dear Evan Hansen up in San Fransisco. There is nothing these two can't do as long as they have each other. We hope you enjoy this final installment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rehearsals

"We're almost home, guys. Please don't cry. I know you miss Mama a lot, and I do too, but she'll be home soon," Beca told Charlie and Noah as she drove down their street towards their house. Once she pulled in the driveway, the brunette turned to look at her two children. "Look, we're home! Now we get to go watch Sesame Street! Isn't that great? Yeah it is," Beca got out of the car and grabbed her work bag, slinging it around her shoulder before picking up Charlie and Noah, holding one baby in each arm. Beca carried them inside and then put on the television before taking out her phone and calling Chloe.

Chloe had been up in San Francisco for the last month directing a small production of _Dear Evan Hansen_ , the musical she had just finished writing. Benji was up there with her as well because he was playing Evan Hansen, the main character. It had been a crazy four weeks, and Chloe had only been home four days that whole month. It was certainly a busy time for the Mitchell family, and Chloe wasn't going to be back for another two and a half weeks. After that, she'd be back in San Francisco to finish directing it for another two months.

The phone rang a couple times and eventually went to voicemail, causing Beca to sigh in disappointment before leaving a message. "Hey, babe, it's me. I'm just calling to check in and make sure everything's going okay up there. The twins and I miss you a lot, and we can't wait for you to come home. Call me back when you get this. I love you."

Up in San Francisco, Benji and Chloe were getting back to Benji's cousins place, where they had been living during their time there. Chloe took out her key and let them in. It was a nice place, and big enough for Benji's cousin Derek and his wife Lana to live their with their two year daughter. Chloe and Benji helped them pay the rent since they were living there, and they all got along rather well.

The redhead had seen her missed call from Beca, and then set her work bag down. "I'll join you guys for movie night in a minute, I have to call Beca," She said before stepping into the spare bedroom. She pressed "call back" and then put her phone up to her ear, waiting a couple rings before Beca answered.

Beca was sitting on the couch in the living room with the twins as they watched an episode of Sesame Street when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She took it out and smiled when she saw Chloe's caller ID on the screen. The brunette immediately answered. "Hey, baby. How are you?"

"Ugh, exhausted. But this will all be over in a couple months. I miss you guys so, so much," Chloe said, plopping down on her bed. "How was your day?"

"It was something else, let me tell you that," Beca replied with a tired chuckle. "I thought I missed you a lot, but the twins miss you even more. They've been crying nonstop since this morning, and the only thing that can get them to stop for a little while is Sesame Street."

"I miss them a lot too, being away from you guys is killing me," Chloe said, sighing and turning on the lamp beside her bed. "We're making progress though. Most of the cast is off book for their lines. I also added another song which Benji is learning right now with Mike and Will." Mike Faist and Will Roland were two of the other cast members for the show. "After they've learned that, then we will begin blocking."

"It sounds like you're pretty busy up there," Beca commented with a small smile. "I'm so happy for you, Chlo. It's great that you're doing this. You make me so proud to call you my wife."

"I can say the same about you, Miss Record-Setting Grammy Winner," Chloe said, smiling as she lay down against the pillows. In February, Beca had won big at the Grammys for her album, setting the record for most Grammys won in a night. Ever since, her career had been blowing up.

"Can't I be proud of you without you having to bring up my career? You're like one of those fans who only see me as musician, not an actual person," Beca joked with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I won't bring it up," Chloe said, laughing along with her wife. "I'm just so proud of you, you know. You've done so much in so little time. Katy Perry hasn't won a Grammy yet and she's been around for, like, ten years. You're amazingly talented, Beca, and I'm not ashamed to show how proud I am to be your wife."

These words made Beca blush and smile even wider. "Thanks, babe. You're one of my biggest inspirations. I wouldn't be where I am today and I couldn't have done everything that I've done if it weren't for you."

"And I wouldn't be where I am today without your love and support," Chloe mentioned. "I can't wait to see you three in a couple weeks," She stated, sighing softly. "This last month has been utter hell without all of you here with me."

"Believe me, babe, we feel the same way," Beca told her wife. "But you'll be home soon enough, and that's all that matters."

"I'm counting the days, that's for sure," Chloe chuckled, smiling and staring up at the ceiling. She then sighed, closing her eyes. "I really hope this show gets off the ground."

"Don't worry, babe, it will. You've written an incredible script and incredible songs to go with it. There's no doubt in my mind that this show will be successful," Beca said genuinely.

"I hope you're right," Chloe mentioned, taking a deep breath. "I wish I was in your arms right now. It would be so much easier for me to relax," She said. "How are tour rehearsals?" Beca was going on a world tour with Harry Styles, and they had just started rehearsals a week ago.

"Rehearsals are going great. We haven't gotten very far into the show yet because we just started, but we're making progress," Beca said.

"I'm excited that the twins and I will get to go on the tour this time!" Chloe said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see the world with you."

"I'm excited too," Beca said with a smile. "Being away from you for so long was really hard. I'm glad that I don't have to do that again."

"Well, I'll be home for the weekend in seventeen days," Chloe said with optimism in her voice.

"And I can't wait until then," Beca said. "Well, I should probably let you go now. I don't want to keep you from getting stuff done. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love and miss you, so, so much," Chloe said, running her fingers through her as she lay on the bed.

"I love you too, baby. I'll talk to you later," Beca said, telling Chloe that she loved her one last time before hanging up the phone.

Chloe put her phone on the bedside table and then looked the script, putting blocking ideas for each scene down before she went out and joined everyone else on the couch to watch _The Blind Side_.

After hanging up, Beca set her phone down on the coffee table and looked over at the twins, who were still intently watching Sesame Street. "Huh. Knock on wood, but it's been awhile since you two have cried," the brunette said to herself.

Charlie turned to look at her mommy when she heard her voice and crawled over to where Beca was sitting. She then stood up all by herself and stretched out her arms. "Mommy, up? Up? Up?" She asked.

Beca smiled at her daughter and then stood up from the couch before picking her up and holding her in her arms. "There, are you happy now, Charlie?"

The little girl responded by leaning her head against Beca's shoulder, curling up and cuddling her mommy. "Mommy, I wove you," She said sweetly.

The twins had expanded their vocabulary, they knew how to make a full sentence. They said things like "I wove you" or "wook at me" as well as "pway with me." This was the cutest thing in the world for Beca and Chloe to watch and listen to.

"I wove you too, Charlie," Beca replied, imitating her adorable daughter. "Mommy woves you so very much."

This made the little girl giggle and laugh, smiling her four-tooth smile at her mommy. "Mommy, again!" She said, wanting Beca to keep talking like her.

"Again what?" Beca asked in confusion. She then realized what Charlie wanted, and she chuckled. "I love pwaying with you, Charlie. You are so much fun to pway with. I wove you and Noah so much.

Charlie letting out the same laugh, which melted Beca's heart every single time she did so. "You funny, Mommy!" She said, giggling even harder.

"Oh weally?" Beca asked, smiling as Charlie continued to laugh. "You awe pretty funny too, Charlie."

As Charlie began to settle down, she lay her head back against Beca's shoulder. "I wove you, Mommy."

"I wove you too, Charlie. Mama woves you as well," Beca said with a smile.

Noah then crawled over to them on couch and rested his head in his Mommy's lap. His curly brown hair was pretty thick now, as was Charlie's curly red hair.

"Hey, little guy," Beca said, smiling down at her son. She stuck out her thumb, and the little boy held onto it with both of his hands.

This had to mean the two twins were getting tired and it was close to their bedtime. Beca looked at the clock and saw it was around 6:50, which in fact was close to their bedtime. The brunette picked Charlie and Noah up, carrying them to their room and laying them down in their cribs. "Goodnight, you little rascals," she said, kissing Charlie's forehead and then Noah's before she turned off the light and left the room.

A couple weeks passed, and Beca had her parents watch the kids while she went to pick up Chloe and Benji at the airport. Chloe and Benji had just gotten off of their flight and Chloe began walking as fast as she could, wanting to get to Beca as soon as possible.

Beca was waiting by the baggage claim, and a huge smile appeared on her face when she saw Chloe walking with Benji towards the conveyor belts. "Chlo!" She called out to get the redhead's attention.

A huge smile crept onto Chloe's face and she ran to Beca before wrapping her arms around her wife. "God, I've missed you so much." She whispered, holding on tightly.

"I've missed you too," Beca said, smiling and embracing Chloe tightly. "The twins have missed you even more than I have, so they'll definitely be excited to see you."

Chloe chuckled and then kissed Beca's lips with her arms still wrapped around her tightly. She then pulled back as Benji came over with their weekend bags. "Hey Beca, it's great to see you!" Benji said smiling.

"You too, Benji, or should I say Evan Hansen?" Beca joked, smiling and hugging her friend. "What's it like being the main character of a soon-to-be hit musical?"

"It's really fun. Your wife has created something amazing." Benji said, smiling as they walked out towards the parking lot.

"See, babe? It's not just me who's saying that," Beca said to Chloe with a chuckle. "This musical is something special, and you should give yourself more credit than you have been."

"I'm just nervous, that's all," Chloe said, smiling as she took her bag from Benji. "I love what I've created, and I am proud of myself. Being nervous is just part of the whole experience."

"Still, I think that you tend to sell yourself short when it comes to giving yourself credit for things," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I have to agree with Beca on this one, Chloe." Benji said as he climbed in the back seat of the car. "You're a lot more talented than you realize. Do you know how hard it is to write a musical? Lin Manuel Miranda said it took seven years to write _Hamilton._ And you managed to do it a year and a half."

"Not to mention that you came up with this musical on your own. Lin had Alexander Hamilton to base his musical off of, but your musical is completely original," Beca pointed out.

"We're not taking anything away from _Hamilton_ , of course. But Chloe, what you've done is pretty incredible too." Benji said smiling and patting Chloe's back. "I wouldn't be surprised if they send it to Broadway."

"You really mean that?" Chloe asked.

"Of course he means it, babe. And I agree with him," Beca said, putting an arm around Chloe's shoulder. "I knew that this musical was going to be something special as soon as you started writing it."

Chloe smiled as Beca turned on the car drove out of the parking lot. The redhead took the brunette's hand and squeezed it gently as they got onto the road and headed towards their house.

"If it's alright with you, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night? We haven't been able to spend a lot of time together, and I thought dinner would be nice," Beca said.

"That sounds perfect to me, babe," Chloe answered, smiling they drove on the highway. "What did you have in mind?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'll come up with something, though. Or we could just go wherever we feel like going," the brunette replied.

"Sounds good to me," Chloe said, smiling as they pulled up to Benji and Emily's apartment complex.

After that, they headed straight home and Chloe was relieved to see their house She had missed being away from her house and her family so much, and she couldn't wait to see her daughter and son.

When they got inside the house, John and Holly were waiting for them at the door and holding the twins. "Welcome home, Chloe!" John said, smiling at his daughter-in-law.

"Hey, you guys. How are you?" Chloe said, smiling as she gave them a hug. Charlie instantly climbed into her Mama's arms.

"We're doing great. How are you?" Holly asked with a smile on her face as she held Noah in her arms.

"I'm so happy to be home, even if it's only for a couple days," Chloe said, kissing Charlie's cheek before leaning in saying, "Can Mama have a kiss, Noah?"

Noah clapped his hands together when his mama talked to him, reaching his hands out to Chloe. "Mama!" He said happily, clapping his hands together again.

Chloe took him in her arms as well and he gave her a kiss on the lips. "How's my beautiful boy?" She said smiling.

"Happy!" Noah exclaimed, smiling back at his mama. "Noah happy! Mama home!"

This made all the adults laugh as the two twins melt their hearts. "Yes, Mama is home." Chloe said, smiling as they made their way towards the living room.

They sat down on the couches and filled Chloe in on what she had missed. "So, tell us about San Francisco," John said with a smile.

"It's amazing up there, you guys," Chloe stated, smiling as the twins crawled around on the couch. "Honestly, that city is one of my favorite places on Earth. We're going to perform the musical in the Orpheum Theatre, which is one of the city's most famous theaters," she said, letting Beca's arm wrap around her shoulder. "The people there are so kind and welcoming, and everyone working on the show is talented and hard-working."

"I'm glad you're having such a great time up there, sweetie," Holly said to her daughter-in-law with a smile. "It definitely seems like a fun and rewarding experience, that's for sure," the older woman added.

"It is, and I cannot wait for you guys to come and see the show," Chloe said, smiling widely.

After John and Holly left, Chloe and Beca put the kids down for the night. Chloe then took a quick shower before drying her hair and brushing her teeth.

Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist as she brushed her teeth. "Hi," she murmured, resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder.

"I love it when you do that," Chloe said with a big smile on her face as she spit out her toothpaste and wiped her face. She then placed her hands on Beca's as they rested on her stomach.

"I love you so much," Beca murmured, smiling and beginning to leave kisses on Chloe's neck. "So, so much."

"I love you too, babe. And I've missed you so much," Chloe said, closing her eyes and relaxing in Beca's arms.

"How much?" Beca murmured back, moving her lips from one side of Chloe's neck to the other.

"There aren't enough words in the English language to describe how much I've missed you," Chloe responded, craning her neck to one side so Beca had more room to work with.

Beca's smile grew at Chloe's response. "I missed you that much too," the brunette murmured back, nuzzling her face in the crook of the redhead's neck.

"Just a couple months and then I'll be back for good," Chloe said, smiling and sighing with content.

"I can't wait until we have you back home for good," Beca said, closing her eyes and smiling even more.

"Believe me, neither can I," Chloe said, smiling and bringing her wife's hand up for a kiss. "Knowing that I'll be back with you and the twins soon is the one thing that keeps me going."

"I can say the same thing, babe. The twins and I are definitely ready to have you back home with us," Beca said with a chuckle.

Chloe then took Beca's hand and they walked out of the master bathroom into their bedroom. The redhead turned on the lamp and them climbed into bed. "Ahh, it's nice to sleep on my own mattress again."

Beca smiled and laid down next to Chloe, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. "It's so nice to have you in my arms again," she whispered in her ear.

The redhead sighed happily and leaned back against Beca, locking herself in the girl's embrace. "Not having you beside me when I go to sleep is so lonely," Chloe mumbled. "This is going to be the best sleep I've had in a month and a half."

"You can say that again," Beca murmured back, smiling and leaving a few kisses on Chloe's neck. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, babe," the brunette added.

Chloe leaned into Beca's sweet neck kisses a little more, and hummed with content. "You can show me how much you've missed me by continuing this for awhile," she whispered.

"Continuing this for awhile is perfectly fine with me," Beca mumbled against Chloe's skin as she continued to leave soft kisses.

"Mmmm, oh Beca," Chloe said, closing her eyes as her wife left nice and soft kisses against her tired body. "Keep doing that. It feels so nice," she mumbled.

"Your wish is my command, babe," Beca replied, running her fingers through Chloe's hair and gently tugging at the ends of it. After kissing Chloe's neck for a little while longer, the brunette turned the redhead's chin towards her and leaned in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Your lips always have been and always will be my biggest weakness," Chloe said once their lips pulled apart. She leaned in again, connecting their lips, smiling as she did so. Chloe had missed Beca's kisses, her warm embrace, the sound of her voice, the feeling of her breath on her neck as they slept. Not to forget the way her hands ran ever so smoothly over her body while they fell asleep together. Simply put, Chloe had missed everything about Beca.

"I don't want you to go back to San Francisco," Beca whispered softly, pulling away from the kiss and gazing into Chloe's eyes. "I know you have to, but I don't want you to."

"Don't make me cry," Chloe said, looking down for a moment to wipe her tears. "You know I hate being away from you," she added with a sad sniffle.

Beca nodded. "I hate being away from you too, babe. Being away from you is so, so hard."

"Can we just focus on something else?" Chloe asked, tucking her head down and leaning her forehead against Beca's chest.

"Yeah, we can," Beca said, kissing the top of Chloe's head. The brunette was silent for a moment as she thought of something else to talk about. "So, how are Blaine and Carly? They've got to be having their new baby soon, right?"

"Yeah, she's almost eight months pregnant," Chloe mentioned, staying where she was in Beca's arms. "They haven't decided on a name yet, but they think it's a girl," she said.

"That's nice. I bet she'll be a real cutie," Beca replied with a small smile. After another moment of silence, the brunette spoke up again. "I know we talked about it awhile ago, but I was wondering if you were still interested in maybe having another kid at some point."

"I am still interested, very much so. It's just that there's so much going on in our lives right now, you know?" Chloe said with a sigh. "I mean, we're leaving for your tour the night after _Dear Evan Hansen_ opens." She then thought about it for a moment. "We could start trying once we get back from the tour.I know it's later than we talked about, but it's not a bad time. Charlie and Noah will be around two and a half years old if we do it after the tour."

"That sounds good to me, babe," Beca said, smiling and running her fingers through Chloe's hair. "You're an incredible wife, and an even better mother. I'm so lucky that you're mine."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Chloe said, smiling before kissing Beca softly on her jawline and then her cheek.

"That may be true, but I also think that you don't give yourself enough credit," Beca murmured back, closing her eyes as Chloe's lips traveled over her skin.

"Maybe we both need to give ourselves more credit," Chloe said with a little laugh.

Beca chuckled along with her wife. "Yeah, maybe," she said, smiling and then sighing with content.

"I love your laugh," Chloe whispered before kissing Beca's lips. "I love your smile, and I love your eyes. You're so damn beautiful, and I'm so damn lucky to be the one who's married to you."

Beca blushed at Chloe's compliments. "Thanks, babe," she said, smiling into the kiss. "I could list off some things that I love about you, but it would take a pretty long time because I love everything about you."

"You don't have to say anything," Chloe whispered before kissing her once more.

The two kisses for awhile longer until Beca pulled away and yawned. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep soon," the brunette mumbled cutely.

"Me too. That flight, while short, tired me out," Chloe said, yawning along with her wife. She reached and turned off the lights before resuming her most recent position.

"Love you, babe. Goodnight," Beca said, resting her head next to Chloe's on their pillows and slowly closing her eyes.

"Love you too, Beca." Chloe said as she quickly drifted off into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in two months.

The next morning, Chloe woke up to smell of pancakes. The redhead got up and went downstairs to the kitchen, where she found Beca making breakfast. "Good morning, babe," Beca said, smiling when she saw her wife standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Babe, this looks great!" Chloe said, smiling as she walked up behind Beca and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "Thank you for making breakfast," she said, kissing Beca's cheek as she watched her flip a pancake.

"You're welcome, babe. Anything for you," Beca replied, smiling and turning her head so she could give Chloe a quick peck on the lips.

"How did you sleep?" Chloe asked as she let go of Beca and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I slept pretty well. How did you sleep?" Beca asked, flipping another pancake with her spatula.

"Best sleep I've had in over a month," Chloe said before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Good. I'm glad," Beca said with a smile. "Can you pour a cup of coffee for me too?" She asked her wife.

"Yeah, of course," Chloe said, getting out a coffee mug for Beca. She then poured the coffee into the cup and handed to her wife. "Here you go, babe."

"Thanks," Beca said, turning to take the cup of coffee from Chloe. She took a sip and then smiled. "Man, I love coffee so much. Not as much as I love you and the twins, though."

"Coffee is one of the wonders of the world, so I have to agree with you on that one," Chloe said, taking a sip of coffee before she got the plates out. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost eight. "When do the kids usually wake up?" She asked.

Beca looked up at the clock after Chloe asked that question. "They'll probably be waking up any minute now," she said, putting a couple pancakes on each of the plates that Chloe had gotten out. "I'll go get them once I finish making breakfast."

"No, I'll do it. I've missed them so much, let me help get them up," Chloe said smiling and setting her coffee mug down. She kissed Beca's cheek and then headed towards the twins' room.

While Chloe was getting the twins, Beca finished making breakfast and set their plates on the table once she had put the food on them. "Breakfast is ready, babe!" The brunette called out.

"Alright!" Chloe called from the twins' bedroom. "Alright you two, let's go eat the delicious breakfast that Mommy has made for us," she said, walking out of the room and towards the dining room.

Beca smiled when she saw Chloe walk into the dining room with Charlie and Noah in her arms. "Good morning, Charlie and Noah! How did you sleep?"

"Good dweams Mommy!" Noah said, clapping his hands in the most adorable way possible.

"I'm glad you had good dweams, Noah," Beca said, smiling and then leaning over to kiss her son's forehead. "What about you, Charlie? Did you have good dweams last night?" The brunette asked her daughter.

"I did, Mommy!" Charlie said, reaching out and then climbing into her Mommy's arms.

Chloe chuckled as she watched then interaction between Beca and the twins before she carried Noah over to the breakfast table. Beca brought Charlie over to the table and set her in her high chair before she sat down in her own chair. "It's nice to finally have breakfast together as a family again," the brunette said with a smile.

"It's really, really nice," Chloe said, smiling and taking a bite of her hash browns. She smiled at how delicious the food was before cutting the twins' food up into small bites for them. "What's the plan for our date tonight, babe?" She asked.

"I've still got to figure that out," Beca admitted with a chuckle. "I'll figure it out by tonight, though. Don't worry."

Chloe blushed a little bit and then continued eating her breakfast. She was anxious for their date, but in a good way. The two women hadn't been able to go out on many dates since the twins were born, and they needed a night out together.

"I'm really looking forward to our night together," Beca said, smiling and resting a hand on one of Chloe's hands. "We haven't been on a date in a long time."

"I guess that's what happens when you decide to have babies," Chloe said with a chuckle, running her thumb over the palm of Beca's hand.

"And I wouldn't trade our babies for anything in the world, but I do miss going out with you," Beca replied, leaning in and kissing Chloe's cheek. This made Chloe blush a little bit before she continued to eat her food and talk with her children and wife.

After breakfast, the redhead went for a ten mile run on the boardwalk by the beach, which took a little over an hour. When she got home, Chloe hopped in the shower to clean the sweat off of her body.

While Chloe was on her run, Beca got the twins ready for the day. They were in the living room watching their morning episode of Sesame Street when Chloe came downstairs after her shower. "Hey, babe," Beca said, smiling and waving at her wife.

Chloe had her body wrapped in a towel and her hair was as wrapped in another. "Hey. That shower felt good," she said as she walked towards the laundry room to get herself some clothes for the day.

"I bet it did," Beca said, smiling when she felt Charlie crawling on her lap. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked.

"Maybe we could go down to the Farmers' Market and get some groceries, then possibly spend some time on the beach with the kids before your parents pick them up so we can go on our date," Chloe suggested as she walked out of the laundry room with her clothes. "Does that sound good to you?"

Beca nodded her head. "That sounds great to me, babe. Could we bring Barden along too? Unfortunately, I haven't gotten to take him on many walks lately."

"Of course, I'm sure that he is going to love that!" Chloe said, smiling widely as she went back to their room to get dressed.

About half an hour later, everyone was ready to go to the Farmers' Market. Chloe pushed Charlie and Noah in their stroller while Beca walked Barden on his leash. "It's a really nice day out, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Chloe said nodding her head and smiling as they walked out of their driveway and down to the boardwalk. "San Francisco is great, but LA is just so sunny and beautiful."

"While I do love Maine because I grew up there, LA is ten times nicer," Beca said with a chuckle. "I love how sunny it is here. For some reason, I'm always happier and in a better mood when it's sunny outside."

"Really? I thought you were happiest when there are rain clouds and thunder in the sky," Chloe teased, laughing a little as they walked down the street, smiling at other friendly faces along the way.

Beca chuckled along with Chloe and rolled her eyes at the redhead's comment. "Well, you learn something new every day, huh?"

"I love learning new things, especially if it's something cool about my wife that I didn't know." Chloe said before leaning over to kiss Beca's cheek.

They soon reached the Farmers' Market and Chloe instantly went to the fruit section, getting some strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and apples. She then went to the vegetable section and got some lettuce, squash, cucumbers, zucchini, and kale.

"It looks like you've gotten a lot of stuff, babe," Beca said as she looked at all the fruit and vegetables in their cart. "And everything looks really good too."

"Well, I want my family to be healthy, but also have them enjoy their food," Chloe said before buying a couple loaves of bread and some fresh honey from one of the stands. "Do you think we have enough stuff?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I think we're good. What about you two?" The brunette said to Charlie and Noah. "Do we have enough stuff?"

Charlie clapped her hands and Noah followed along with his sister, making Chloe's heart melt. "I think we're all in agreement," Chloe said. "What about Barden? Should we get a dog toy for him?"

"Let's ask him," Beca said. She crouched down and pet Barden a couple times, smiling when the dog licked her face. "Hey, buddy. Do you want to get a new dog toy while we're here?"

The puppy barked once in a playful manner. It was almost as if the seven year-old dog understood exactly what Beca was asking. "I think that's a yes," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think so too," Beca said, chuckling along with her wife. "Let's have Barden pick out the toy he wants. Does that sound good to you, buddy?"

The dog barked again and then they picked out a chew toy that was in the shape of a car with wheels that lit up. "I think he likes this one," Chloe said.

"Yeah, it sure seems like it," Beca said, chuckling a little more. "Let's get this one. Barden loves it already."

Chloe paid for the dog's toy and then they started their journey back home. This time, Beca pushed the stroller and Chloe walked the dog.

Once they got home, they put their groceries away and then got ready to go down to the beach. "One if my favorite things about our house is that our backyard is pretty much the beach," Beca said as they walked in the sand towards the water.

"Yup, it is pretty nice to live where we live," Chloe stated, letting Barden off of his leash so he could run into the water.

Beca smiled and chuckled as she watched the dog run towards the water and start swimming around after jumping into it. "I don't think I've ever met a dog who loves swimming as much as Barden does," the brunette commented.

"He is quite the water dog," Chloe said, smiling as she watched Barden continue to splash around in the water.

Charlie and Noah clapped their hands as they watched Barden run around in the water. "Doggie!" Noah said, smiling and laughing in an adorable manner.

"Yeah, that's our doggie!" Chloe said, giggling at her son. "That's our Barden."

"Bawden!" Noah said, clapping his hands as the dog trotted out of the water and began rolling around in the sand.

"Barden! What are you doing?" Beca said, chuckling and shaking her head at the dog. "Now we're gonna have to wash you when we get home."

Chloe smiled and then watched as the dog ran back into the sea to get the sand off. "He's such a good dog," she said with a laugh. "He's a silly one as well."

"He's a goofball, that's for sure," Beca said, laughing along with her wife. "Should we let the kids play in the sand for a bit? They'd probably like to build a sandcastle."

"Or you know, attempt to build one," Chloe said with a giggle. She then helped Beca get the twins out of their stroller and sat down between them and the water so they could keep a close watch on them.

Beca sat down next to Chloe and put an arm on her shoulder, leaning their heads together. "I love our family so much. You guys make me so happy."

"We do have such a beautiful little family," Chloe added, leaning into Beca's embrace as they sat there and watched the twins play.

Beca turned her head and kissed Chloe's cheek. "I love you so much, babe. Thank you for being mine," she murmured softly.

"I love you too babe, I love you more than I know how to say." Chloe whispered and pecked Beca's lips.

Later that evening, John and Holly came to pick up the kids so Beca and Chloe could go out on their date. "Chloe, you look just lovely," Holly said, smiling as Chloe walked down the steps in a beautiful knee length red dress.

"Thank you Holly," Chloe answered with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Has Beca told you guys where you're going?" John asked as he picked Charlie up.

"No, she hasn't let slip what we're doing yet, but she told me to dress nice which is why I got dolled up for the evening," Chloe explained, handing Charlie and Noah's bags to Holly.

"I'm sure that Beca has something special planned. I hope that you two have a nice night," Holly said to her daughter-in-law with a smile.

"Thanks, Holly," Chloe said, smiling. "And thank you for watching the kids tonight, it means a lot." The redhead then got a text from Beca.

 **Beca:** Come outside ;)

"I better head out, love you guys," Chloe stated before kissing Charlie and Noah on the nose. She then went out to the driveway where she found Beca leaning against her red 2017 Porsche 911 Turbo.

The brunette smiled when she saw her wife. "You look amazing, babe," Beca said, giving the redhead a quick peck on the lips once she had walked over to her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck once. "Well, you told me to dress up, so I did the best I could," she said, leaning in and kissing Beca again.

Beca smiled into the second kiss, only pulling away when Chloe did. "Well, shall we get going?" She asked, opening the passenger side door for her wife.

"Yes, yes we shall," Chloe said, smiling and climbing into the passenger's seat. "So, since you brought out the Porsche tonight you must have something fancy planned."

"I do have something fancy planned, but I'm not going to tell you what it is just yet," Beca said, climbing into the driver's seat and then starting the car.

"That's alright with me. I love surprises," Chloe said with a chuckle as they pulled out of the driveway.

Beca smiled and then took one of Chloe's hands in her own, keeping her other hand on the steering wheel. The brunette brought the redhead's hand up and kissed it softly. "I love you so much, babe," she murmured.

Chloe couldn't help but blush at Beca kissing her hand. "I love you too baby."

"That's good. It would be kinda awkward if you didn't feel the same way, right?" Beca said with a chuckle.

"Very," Chloe laughed as they continued to drive down the road. "I can't wait to see what you have planned."

"I can't wait for you to see it either. I know you're gonna love it," Beca said, smiling and squeezing Chloe's hand gently.

As they drove along the highway towards their date, Chloe and Beca caught up on what they had missed in each other's lives the last few weeks. "To be honest, you haven't really missed much here. I've just been going to rehearsal for the tour every day and hanging out with the twins. Other than that, not much has happened," Beca said.

"I'm just happy I get to go with you on the tour this time," Chloe said, smiling and squeezing Beca's hand. "I've always wanted to see the world with my one and only."

"And now you get to do that," Beca said, smiling as well. "Traveling the world with my family is going to be so much fun," she added.

"So much fun," Chloe said with a smile. She then noticed the car came to the stop. "Alright, what are we doing?"

"You'll see," Beca said, turning off the car. "Can you close your eyes? I promise that I'll guide you to where we're going."

"Alright, I guess I can trust you," Chloe said in a joking manner, making Beca laugh a little.

"I guess you can trust me. I'm promise that I'm not a serial killer," Beca replied with a chuckle.

Chloe smiled and laughed with her wife before they got out of the car. Chloe then closed her eyes, and she put out her hands. "Okay," she said. "Take me to wherever we're going."

"I will," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand and then starting to walk, making sure that her wife was walking the right way.

The redhead kept her eyes closed, full of excitement and wonder. She had no idea what Beca would be able to come up with in twelve hour, but she knew whatever was planned would be amazing.

After they walked for a little while longer, Beca stopped. She let go of Chloe's hand and then turned to the redhead. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Chloe opened her eyes and saw they were at Café L'Amour, one of their favorite restaurants. However, the redhead noticed that there was nobody there. "What are we doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"We're going to have dinner, silly," Beca said with a chuckle as they walked towards the door. Beca opened the door for Chloe and closed it behind them as they walked into the restaurant.

"There's nobody here, though. Usually this place is packed," Chloe said, taking off her shawl and hanging it up on the rack.

"There's nobody here because I rented the whole place out. I wanted to make sure that you and I got to have dinner together without any distractions since we haven't spent a lot of time together in the last month," Beca explained.

"Babe, this is perfect," Chloe said, smiling and taking Beca's hand as they walked inside.

"Welcome, Mrs. and Mrs. Mitchell. It's a beautiful night tonight, so we've prepared a table for you out on the balcony by the dance floor where our jazz band will be playing," the hostess said, grabbing two menus for Chloe and Beca. "Right this way."

The two women followed the hostess to their table and sat down in their seats. "I don't know if we've ever sat out here before. The view is beautiful," Beca said, smiling as she looked out over the balcony.

"We wanted to give you the best table since you have the place to yourselves. A romantic evening under the stars," said the hostess. "Your server, George will be right with you," she added, setting the menus down on the table.

Chloe blushed when Beca held her chair out for her. "Thank you, babe," she said, kissing Beca's cheek before sitting down.

Beca smiled and then sat down in her own chair, taking the menu and flipping through its pages. "What are you gonna get, babe?" She asked, looking up from the menu and smiling at the redhead sitting across from her.

"I do love their chicken parmesan, but tonight is a special occasion so I'm going to try something I've never tried before," Chloe said, looking at the different dinner options on the menu. "What about you?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to get. There's so many options. Maybe I'll just get what you're having," she said with a chuckle.

The two of them looked over the menu and ordered a couple appetizers before talking some more. "How were you able to rent this place out to us last minute?"

"It wasn't that hard actually. I just called in and asked if I could rent out the whole place and offered to pay for all the cancelled reservations along with any additional costs," Beca answered, taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"Wow," Chloe said, smiling at her wife. "Thank you for all of this. It's amazing, and I couldn't have asked for a more perfect evening."

"It's my pleasure, babe. Anything for you," Beca said, smiling and then holding up her wine glass for a toast.

Chloe smiled and brought up her glass of water to clink with Beca's. "Here's to us," she said, smiling.

"To us," Beca said, smiling back at Chloe. After their toast, the brunette leaned over the table and gave the redhead a quick peck on the lips. "I love you so much," she murmured softly.

Once their lips parted, Chloe smiled and blushed. "I love you too baby," she said, gazing into Beca's eyes for a moment before their appetizers got there.

"Are you two lovebirds ready to order your entree?" George asked kindly, a friendly look on his face.

"Yes. I'll have the seared salmon with a house salad and mashed potatoes, please," Chloe said, smiling and handing the menu to George.

"And I'll have the seafood paella with a house salad," Beca said, handing her menu to George once he had written down her order. Once George left, Beca turned back to Chloe. "So, where were we?"

"Well, we could begin by enjoying these appetizers while talking about the places we're going on your joint tour with Harry," Chloe said, tearing off a piece of bread for herself and dipping it in the oil and vinegar before topping it with some parmesan cheese.

"Well, we're going to a lot of places, so where should we start?" Beca asked with a chuckle, tearing off a piece of bread then dipping it in the oil and vinegar before taking a bite out of it.

"Okay, where are we going in South America?" Chloe asked, taking a bite of bread before drinking her water.

"I'm pretty sure that we're performing in almost every South American country. I'm not sure how many shows we're going to be doing there, because we may or may not end up performing more than once in some countries," Beca replied.

"I knew that," Chloe said smiling. "I can't wait to see Brazil and Argentina, and you can't forget to mention Colombia or Chile," she added with excitement in her tone.

Beca nodded her head and smiled. "I'm so happy that you and the twins get to come on the tour this time. It was really lonely without you guys on my last tour."

"One hundred and twelve days apart," Chloe said, shaking her head and sighing. "I have to say that you had it rougher. At least I get to come home every so often. You had to be away for four months straight."

Beca smiled sadly at the memory. "Yeah, being away from you guys was pretty hard. However, being away for so long made it that much better when I finally got to come home and see my family again," the brunette commented.

"That is true, and it was a night full of fantasies when you got back home," Chloe said with a killer wink, biting her lip as she thought about that night.

Beca smirked at Chloe's words and bit her lip as well. "That night was definitely one to remember," she said in a sly manner.

"Maybe we could create a couple of my fantasies later tonight," Chloe said, smiling deviously.

"I would definitely be up for that if you were as well," Beca replied, smirking again and then winking at her wife.

Chloe then reached across the table and put her hand on top of Beca's, sensually running her fingers up and down along Beca's skin. "Maybe this time it can be one of my fantasies."

Beca raised an eyebrow at these words. "What are some of your fantasies, if I may ask?"

"You might laugh at me when I tell you them," Chloe said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I've always wanted you to wear a sailor costume or for you to lick caramel, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream off my body."

"Well, those are some interesting fantasies," Beca said, chuckling a little. "But I'd be more than happy to oblige to them," the brunette added, smiling at her redheaded wife.

A blush that was the same shade of her dress crept up on Chloe's face, and she took another sip of her water. "Maybe the latter of the two can happen tonight?"

"I'm sure we could make that happen," Beca said, taking one of Chloe's hands in her own and squeezing it gently.

As soon as their dinners got there, the two women dug in and finished their food rather quickly. Afterwards, Beca took Chloe's hand and lead her to the dance floor so they could have a couple slow dances while the band played for them. Chloe had her arms around Beca's shoulders as they danced.

"I've had a great time tonight," Beca whispered softly as she and Chloe swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music.

"Thank you for putting all of this together, babe. This night has been so romantic," Chloe said, leaning their foreheads together.

Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. "Anything for you, babe. I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," Chloe replied. She held the woman close to her as the jazz band played her favorite love song: La Vie En Rose.

Beca smiled as she recognized the song that was playing. "Hey, I think I know this one," the brunette said with a little chuckle. "You might've played it for me once or twice before."

"This is my favorite love song of all time." Chloe said, swaying back and forth. A smile spread across her face when the man began to sing the words. She smiled and decided to sing along.

"La Vie En Rose"- Louis Armstrong

"Hold me close, and hold me fast.

The magic spells you cast,

This is la vie en rose.

When you kiss me, heaven sighs.

And though I close my eyes,

I see la vie en rose.

When you press me to your heart,

I'm in a world apart—

A world where roses bloom.

And when you speak,

Angels sing from above

And everyday words seem to turn into love songs.

Give your heart and soul to me,

And life will always be

La vie en rose."

Beca smiled as she listened to her wife sing while the band played. "You have an absolutely beautiful voice," she told her. "Listening to you sing is like listening to an angel."

"You know, you have an incredible voice too," Chloe said, smiling and tucking Beca's hair behind her ears.

"Not as incredible as yours," Beca said, smiling and then leaning in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

"As much as I want to argue with that, I'll let you win that argument tonight," Chloe said before their lips reconnected.

Chloe drove the two of them back home, pulling into their garage safely. The twins were staying with their grandparents tonight, so the house was Beca and Chloe's for the night.

Once the car was parked, Beca got out and opened the door to the house. "After you, my lady," the brunette said, holding the door for the redhead.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled and went through the door before taking off her heels. A smirk tugged at her lips when Beca's hands reached for her waist and lips trailed over the back of her shoulder.

"We haven't had the house to ourselves in awhile," Beca murmured in Chloe's ear, gently nipping at the redhead's skin with her teeth.

"No, we haven't," Chloe said, absentmindedly sighing with content as Beca continued to nip and suck on her skin.

"I've missed our alone time. I'm sure you have as well," Beca mumbled against her skin before moving her lips to the other side of the redhead's neck.

"You have no idea," Chloe groaned, feeling Beca's hands move up and down her sides. "So, are you gonna make one of my fantasies come true tonight?" She asked, closing her eyes as Beca kissed her weak spot which was behind her left ear.

"If you want me to, then I will," Beca replied, running her tongue over the hickey she had just left behind Chloe's ear.

"I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom," Chloe said, pulling away from Beca's embrace. "You go get the stuff from the kitchen." She kissed Beca's lips sensually before pulling away and running to their room. She then stripped off her dress, her bra and underwear. Once she was completely naked, she lay on the bed in a sexy pose as she waited for Beca.

Beca came into their room a few minutes later with the whipped cream and chocolate sauce. "We didn't have any caramel in the fridge, so I hope you're okay with just whipped cream and chocolate sauce. I can run to the store really quick and get some caramel if you really want me to."

"No, this will be perfect," Chloe said, smiling and biting her lip before putting her hair up in a bun so the sticky sauce and cream wouldn't get in her hair. "I'm so ready babe," she said, smiling.

"I figured that you were considering that you're already naked," Beca said with a chuckle, kicking off her shoes before she climbed onto the bed.

Chloe lay down for Beca and pulled her into a kiss. "This is going to feel so amazing," she whispered.

Beca smiled as their lips moved in sync, then she broke the kiss and reached for the nightstand where she had set the whipped cream and chocolate sauce. "Which one would you like to use first, babe?"

"Surprise me," Chloe said, smiling as her wife moved to get the food. She felt a spark of arousal go through her body as Beca opened the whipped cream container.

The brunette put some of the whipped cream on Chloe's stomach and then licked it up, smirking when the redhead moaned. "Am I doing it right?" Beca asked, even though she already knew the answer. )

The redhead closed her eyes and nodded, feeling her body tremble in anticipation of the pleasure. "Keep going baby," Chloe whispered, biting her lip and smiling down at her wife.

Beca nodded and then put some whipped cream on the redhead's chest, quickly licking it up as she had done before. "Mmm, this tastes good," the brunette mumbled, looking up into Chloe's eyes and smirking at her.

"Why don't you get a little inventive and blindfold me?" Chloe said, smiling and biting her lip as she watched Beca.

"Alright, give me a second," Beca said, getting up from the bed and going to get a blindfold. Once she had one, she went back over to the bed and tied it around Brittany's eyes. "There. It's not too tight, right?"

"No, it's perfect actually. I can't see, which is the point," Chloe said, smiling before giving a thumbs up. "Show me what you got, baby."

Beca smiled and then resumed her previous actions, putting some whipped cream on Chloe's body and then licking it up. After awhile, the brunette reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the chocolate sauce. "We're gonna try something different now, babe. Let me know how this feels," she said.

Chloe's arousal got even stronger when Beca said they were going to try something different. "Mmmm, don't hold back baby," she said, excited for whatever was next. She had really enjoyed the whipped cream; now it was time for the chocolate sauce.

Beca drizzled some of the chocolate sauce on Chloe's breasts, licking it up slowly to increase Chloe's pleasure. "Mmm, that tastes good," the brunette hummed. "How does it feel? Would you like me to do that again?"

"Fucking hell, babe," Chloe whimpered, feeling her core grow wetter as Beca sucked the chocolate off of her breasts slowly and thoroughly. Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair and bit her lip, enjoying the sensations she was feeling.

"I'll take that as a yes," Beca murmured, drizzling some more chocolate sauce on Chloe's breasts and licking it up in the same slow manner.

More and more moans made their way out of Chloe's mouth as she felt Beca's tongue and lips suck on her skin. "Mmmm, baby. Don't stop," she said, biting her lip softly.

"I won't, babe. Don't worry," Beca said, leaving a hickey on the redhead's collarbone and then soothing it with her tongue.

"Your mouth works wonders baby," Chloe whispered, smiling softly as she continued to moan while her eyes were still underneath the blindfold.

"You've mentioned that a couple times before," Beca said, now moving her lips down Chloe's body towards her core.

Chloe loved the trail of kisses and love bites that Beca was placing along her skin. "How do I taste with whipped cream and chocolate sauce?"

"Amazing," Beca murmured back, smirking when she felt Chloe push her head down closer to her skin. "You always taste amazing, of course, but the whipped cream and chocolate sauce make you taste so much better."

"Mmmm, put the whipped cream all over me, baby," Chloe moaned, spreading her legs as Beca closer and closer to her core.

Beca obliged to Chloe's request and grabbed the can of whipped cream, making a trail of it across the redhead's stomach and then licking it up in an agonizingly slow manner. "Like that?" She asked, smirking whenever the redhead moaned.

"Yes, but can you put it a little lower, like on my hips or inner thigh? That'll really get me going," Chloe muttered, feeling her body ache with anticipation.

"Your wish is my command, babe," Beca said, making a trail of whipped cream from Chloe's waist down to her inner thigh. The brunette then licked it up, massaging the redhead's other thigh as she did so.

A loud moan made its way out of Chloe's lips as Beca's mouth sucked on her inner thigh. "Holy shit, Beca," she whimpered, her body jerking around in pleasure.

"Do you want me to keep using the whipped cream, or do you want me to give you my tongue?" Beca asked in a low voice.

Those words sent sexual desire through Chloe's body to her bundle of nerves, and she bit her lip to hold back a moan so she could talk. "Give me that tongue, baby," she begged.

Beca didn't say anything in response to Chloe; she just put her mouth where the redhead needed her most. "Mmm, you taste so good, baby. So, so good," the brunette mumbled as her tongue swirled around the redhead's wet folds.

Numerous moans escaped Chloe's mouth as her wife started giving her oral. Her hands running through Beca's smooth and silky brown locks as she threw her head back against the pillows. Having the blindfold on heightened her senses because she had no clue what Beca was going to do next, which excited her.

Beca then inserted two fingers inside of Chloe, knowing that this was certainly going to send the redhead over the edge. The brunette slowly began increasing the pace of both her fingers and tongue, loving the reaction that she was getting from Chloe. "That's it, baby. Moan for me. Say my name."

"Oh fuck, Beca!" Chloe moaned, knowing she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. She tightened her legs around Beca's shoulders so her wife could have all access.

Beca was spurred on by Chloe's reaction and went harder than ever before, determined to help her reach her climax. "You're so close, baby. I can feel it," the brunette purred.

As the brunette's fingers thrusted and her tongue swirled around her folds, the redhead could feel herself about to go over the edge. Her walls were closing around Beca's fingers, and with each thrust she was pushed dangerously closer to her orgasm. "Oh, Beca! Right there, right ther-ahhh fuck!" Chloe moaned as she felt herself release. She screamed Beca's name a few times throughout her climax, her chest heaving and her body sweating.

Once the redhead had come down from her high, the brunette made a trail of kisses up her body and finished it off with a peck on the lips. "I've missed hearing you moan and scream because of me," Beca mumbled against her wife's lips before taking off her blindfold.

"I missed having you down there," Chloe giggled, cupping Beca's cheeks as they kissed. After a short make out session, Chloe pulled back and flipped them over. "Can I have my dessert now?"

"If you want it now, you can have it now," Beca replied, smiling up at her wife and tucking a stray piece of red hair behind her ear.

Chloe grabbed the whipped cream and put some on Beca's neck before licking it up. She then began to suck on the woman's neck softly while she took off her clothes.

"Mmm, I've missed this so much, baby," Beca muttered, moaning softly as Chloe kissed her neck. "I want you so bad."

The redhead took some chocolate sauce and drizzled it over her wife's chest and stomach. Chloe then leaned down and began to softly suck it up off her body. She paid close attention to Beca's breasts, lick and sucking on them thoroughly to get the chocolate sauce off.

While Chloe was doing this, Beca was moaning uncontrollably. The brunette had given up on trying to restrain herself from moaning and was now moaning on a regular basis. "Shit, Chlo. That feels so good."

"It tastes so good, too," Chloe said before licking some chocolate off Beca's abs. She massaged Beca's breasts with her hands as she started to kiss down her body, sucking her signature hickey into Beca's hip.

As Chloe's mouth traveled lower, Beca's anticipation grew. "Come on, baby. Please don't make me wait much longer," the brunette whined.

Chloe then gave Beca what she needed and attached her mouth to her wife's core, smirking when she got an instant moan of relief.

"Fuck!" The brunette yelled out, pushing Chloe's head down closer to her core. "Fucking hell, Chloe! Right there!"

The redhead then snuck her tongue to Beca's clit, flicking her tongue back and forth on it while she sucked on her wife's wet folds. "Mmmm," she hummed, loving the taste she was having in her mouth.

Beca got closer to her climax with each second that passed. She felt her walls begin to clench up, and she knew that she would go over the edge any moment now. "Keep doing that, babe. I'm so close," she moaned.

"Do it, babe. Let go for me," Chloe said, sneaking two fingers inside of Beca and thrusting them at the perfect pace.

Those words finally sent Beca over the edge. "Fuck! Chloe!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes rolling back into her head as an orgasm ripped through her body.

Chloe loved making her wife's toes curl with every orgasm. She continued to eat Beca out post-climax, soft sucking on the woman's core for awhile before kissing up her wife's body.

Beca then pulled Chloe in a passionate kiss, humming in approval as their lips moved together in sync. "Thank you, baby. I really needed that," the brunette whispered to the redhead after their lips parted.

"We both did," Chloe said smiling before kissing Beca once again. She then got off of Beca and lay beside her. "Thanks for fulfilling my fantasy, babe," she stated, wrapping her arms around her wife and kissing her lips once more.

"And thanks for being my wife. I'm so lucky to be able to call you mine," Beca replied, smiling and holding Chloe close as they kissed. This was the perfect end to the perfect day, and the two women couldn't picture a better way to end it than falling asleep in each others arms.

 **Here we are! The first chapter of the final leg of this story! Let us know what you thought, you can never go wrong with Bechloe sex, right? What do you think is going to happen when Dear Evan Hansen opens? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: San Francisco

Chapter 2: San Francisco

Chloe hated leaving her family, so it was safe to say that when Sunday came, she was not excited to get out of bed. She wanted to stay in bed with her wife, wrapped up in her arms. The only upside is about leaving today is that Beca was coming up to San Francisco in two weeks to visit Chloe.

The redhead got out of bed that morning and went for an hour long run before coming back to take a shower. Once that was over she went downstairs and started cooking some breakfast for Beca and the twins, who would be dropped off by Holly and John any minute now.

A few minutes later, Beca came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. The brunette smiled softly when she saw her wife making breakfast, and she came up behind her to give her a hug. "Good morning, babe," she whispered in the redhead's ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Good morning," Chloe said, smiling as she felt the familiar arms of her wife rest against her body. "How did you sleep?" She asked as she flipped the eggs.

"I slept great," Beca said, leaving a few kisses on Chloe's neck after she finished speaking. "How about you?"

"Really well. It's great to be in the same bed as you," Chloe said, smiling. "You look sexy this morning," she said as she walked to shred the potatoes into hash browns.

"Thanks," Beca said with a chuckle as she walked over to the coffee machine. "I would say that you look sexy too, but you always look sexy."

"You always look sexy to me too, babe. I just thought I'd acknowledge because you gave me an amazing date last night," Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek on her way to the cupboard to get a couple more pans.

Beca blushed when Chloe kissed her cheek and then shrugged her shoulders. "I'm always happy to take you out on dates, Chlo. We haven't been on a date in awhile, so I wanted to make last night special."

"That was by far one of my favorite dates that we've been on," Chloe stated with a smile. "It's not that often that your wife rents out an entire restaurant for a romantic evening," she said, giggling.

Beca smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I'm just a pretty damn good wife," she replied, chuckling a little.

"The best that ever walked the earth in my opinion," Chloe said, grabbing the plates of food and setting them in the middle of the table.

"Mmm, all this stuff looks delicious, babe. I bet it's gonna taste even better," Beca said with a smile before sitting down at the table.

"I sure hope it does. I've been working on it for the last hour," Chloe said as they sat down next to each other at their dining table which overlooked the ocean.

Beca smiled and then rested one of her hands on top of Chloe's. "Thanks for making all this, babe. I really appreciate it," the murmured softly, leaning over to give her wife a sweet kiss on the lips.

They dug into the food and started talking about when Beca was going to visit Chloe in San Francisco. "So, what do you want to do when you come to visit?" Chloe asked. "There's a lot of amazing things to do up in San Francisco."

"I've actually never been there before, so what kinds of amazing things are there to do?" Beca asked.

"We can go to Baker Beach or could go on a boat ride on the bay," Chloe suggested, smiling as she thought of what other things they could do. "You could come and watch one of my rehearsals."

"All three of those things sound fun, especially the last one," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. "I'd love to do all three if possible."

"Well then, I'll get that planned. Benji's cousin has a huge catamaran sailboat on one of the docks, so I'll see if he can take us out when you're there. And by the time you get there, we'll have most of the show blocked, so it'll actually look like a show," Chloe said, smiling as she took a sip of orange juice.

"I'm really looking forward to visiting you up in San Francisco. It's gonna be a lot of fun," Beca said as she took a bite of eggs.

"You're gonna come up for the opening of the show, right?" Chloe asked, taking a sip of her orange juice before biting into her bacon.

"Of course I am, babe. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Beca replied, chuckling a little. "Do you really think I'd miss the opening of your original musical that you've worked so hard on?"

"I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't going to interfere with your tour rehearsals. You can tell him that he's welcome to come if he wants to," Chloe said, swallowing her bacon before biting into the scrambled eggs.

"I will. I bet he'd love to come. We're both gonna need a break after all the rehearsing we've been doing and will be doing," Beca said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I can't wait to see your show. I bet it's going to be amazing," Chloe said, smiling and taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I hope it's amazing. Our rehearsals have been going well, but there's still a lot we have to do," Beca said, smiling back at her wife. "I'm pretty confident that we're gonna put on a great show."

"I know you guys will," Chloe stated with a confident smile. "You both are great performers."

"Yeah we are. That's why we're going on tour together," Beca said with a chuckle.

After they finished breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Chloe went to the door and opened it, smiling when she saw John and Holly standing there with the twins. "Hey, you guys!"

"Mama!" Charlie and Noah exclaimed happily when they saw the redhead, clapping their hands and giggling.

"Hello you two!" Chloe said, kissing them both on the cheek. "Come on in, you guys. We just got done with breakfast."

They walked into the house and Beca immediately came up to them. "Are my two babies home?" She said to Charlie and Noah, making the twins giggle and clap again.

John and Holly set down Charlie and Noah's things before joining everyone else. "When is your flight, Chloe?" John asked.

"Around six," Chloe said, smiling as Noah walked over to Beca.

Beca picked Noah up and held him in her lap. "I wish she didn't have a flight at all, but I'm gonna go see her up in San Francisco in a couple weeks, so I'll take that for a consolation prize," the brunette said with a chuckle.

"And we can't wait to have a whole five days with Noah and Charlie. It's going to be so much fun!" Holly said excitedly. "I used to go to San Francisco for Thanksgiving every year when I was growing up, because my aunt and uncle lived there and we always went to visit them for Thanksgiving. It's such a lovely city."

"I'm looking forward to going there for the first time. Chloe's already told me about some of the many things you can do there," Beca mentioned.

"I know you'll love it, sweetheart. There was a time when I considered moving there before I moved out here with your father,' Holly said, smiling at the memory. "But, I am very glad that I moved out here, because now I get to see you almost every day."

Beca smiled at her mother. "I'm glad that you and Dad moved out here too. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with you guys when you were in Maine and Dad was at Barden."

"Well, we both know we made the right decision to move out here," John said, kissing Holly's cheek as they all walked into the living room.

"Yes, we certainly did. There's no place we'd rather be," Holly said as they sat down on the couch.

Later that night, Beca was dropping Chloe off at the airport. Chloe got her bag out of the back of Beca's BMW X5, and then hugged her wife close. "These next two weeks better go by quickly. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too, babe," Beca said, hugging Chloe back. When they pulled away from the embrace, the brunette leaned in and kissed the redhead on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe said, kissing Beca back for awhile longer before reluctantly pulling away. "I'll call you when I get to San Francisco."

"You better," Beca said with a chuckle. "Have a safe flight, babe. I'll be waiting for that phone call."

"You'll get it, I promise," Chloe said before kissing Beca's lips one more time. "I love you, babe."

Two weeks went by rather quickly, and soon Chloe was waiting with Benji just outside security at the San Francisco airport. "Beca just texted me and told me that they've landed."

"Awesome," Benji said, smiling at his friend. "I know that you're really looking forward to seeing her again."

"I hate being away from her and the twins, it's absolute torture," Chloe said chuckling. "How's Emily and the baby?" She asked.

"They're both doing pretty well. Being a dad is new for me, but I'm getting the hang of it," Benji replied with a chuckle.

Benji and Emily had gotten pregnant just before their wedding and they welcomed a beautiful baby boy into the world named Patrick Jett Applebaum eight months later.

"He's such a cute little baby," Chloe said smiling at Benji. "You guys did a good job."

"Thanks," Benji said, smiling and then chuckling a little more. "You and Beca have some pretty cute kids yourselves."

"Thank you, Benji. They're pretty great," Chloe said, smiling as she thought of Noah and Charlie. "Beca and I have talked about having another baby once we get back from the tour."

"Really? That's awesome. How many kids do you want total?" Benji asked curiously.

"We want four. What about you and Emily?" Chloe asked, looking around to see if she could spot Beca before turning back to Benji.

"We haven't fully decided how many we want, but it's either three or four for us," Benji answered.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Chloe said with a smile. She then turned and spotted Beca, so she waved at her. "Hey, babe!"

"Hey!" Beca said, smiling as she walked towards Chloe. "How are you?" She asked, chuckling when her wife ran up to her and threw her arms around her.

Chloe smiled and hugged Beca tightly, holding her close. "I'm great now that you're here, babe," she stated with a smile. "It's so nice that you're going to be here for the next five days."

"Yeah, it is. I can't wait to explore the city with you," Beca said, kissing Chloe on the lips after they pulled away from the embrace. Benji and Beca then gave each other hugs before they grabbed Beca's luggage and headed out of the airport to go get some food. "So, what are some of the restaurants they have here? I hope they have Taco Bell," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Babe, we're not going to a Taco Bell because there are barely any in the city. Here they have actual Mexican restaurants, and we're going to take you to one of the best ones in the city," Chloe said, chuckling as she drove along the busy San Francisco highway.

"Um, excuse you. Taco Bell is an actual Mexican restaurant, thank you very much," Beca replied, chuckling along with her wife.

"Babe, the meat at Taco Bell is fake pink goo," Chloe said, laughing at her wife. "It's not even real food, let alone real Mexican food. Plus, I think you'll really enjoy this place. Even if it doesn't beat Taco Bell for you, it's still really good."

Beca playfully crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well then, I'm expecting this restaurant to be spectacular since you've been hyping it up so much."

Chloe shook her head and laughed at her wife as they drove along the highway. "How was your flight?"

"It was good. It wasn't very long, which was nice," Beca replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad that you got here safely, babe," Chloe said, leaning over and kissing Beca's cheek when they stopped at a stoplight.

"I am too. Now, where's this restaurant that's supposedly better than Taco Bell?" Beca asked, chuckling a little.

"It's right up here," Benji said as Chloe drove along the busy San Francisco roads. "Even if it's not as good as Taco Bell, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Beca," he told her.

"Oh I'm sure that I'll enjoy it. I'm not sure that I'll enjoy it more than Taco Bell, however," Beca replied, chuckling some more.

Chloe pulled into the parking lot, the three of them getting out of the car and heading into the restaurant once it was parked. Chloe had made a reservation for them, so they were instantly lead to their table. "So, Beca, when does the tour with Harry start?" Benji asked.

"The tour starts in a little over a month. I'm really excited for it. I have a feeling that this tour will be even better than my first one," Beca said with a smile.

"Your first tour was a smash hit, now add Harry to it and it'll be the hottest tour of the summer. You two are at the top of your game right now, babe," Chloe said, leaning over and kissing Beca's cheek.

Beca smiled even wider, feeling her face heat up where Chloe had kissed her. "Thanks, babe," she murmured softly, blushing even harder.

"You're welcome," Chloe said before their waiter came along and took their drink order. "I'd love a glass of water." Beca and Benji ordered waters as well, and then the three of them began to chat.

"So, how's the musical coming along?" Beca asked, her hand resting on top of Chloe's.

"It's coming along great. All the blocking is finished, and the lines and songs are memorized," Chloe said, smiling at Benji and then back at Beca. "Now we're just working out the set and other little kinks before the show opens in a few weeks. Benji here is the perfect Evan Hansen. He holds this show together in my opinion."

Benji smiled at Chloe's compliment. "Well, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have this show, so thank you for that," he said with a chuckle.

"I honestly can't wait to see the final product of the show. It's hard to believe that it's already come this far," Chloe said, smiling as she thought about it. "When I first started writing this, I was still struggling with PTSD. Now, my stress disorder is nowhere near as intense as it used to be."

"Maybe one of the things that helped you with your PTSD was writing this musical," Beca pointed out. "I did notice that you were in a much better mood after you started writing."

"Maybe writing music and directing is my outlet," Chloe said, smiling. "There are still some nights that I have flashbacks, but that only happens maybe twice in a year."

"That goes to show how strong you are. Not everyone would've been able to bounce back like you have," Beca said.

"Well, I've been pretty lucky," Chloe said. "I have amazing people in my life to help me get through any rough patch," she stated, reaching over and squeezing Beca's hand.

Beca smiled over at her wife. "I'm always gonna be here to help you get through any rough patch, babe. Always."

Then, their waiter came back with their drinks and was ready to take their orders. "Alright, what can I get you guys to eat?"

"I'll have a couple of carne asada burritos, please," Beca said, closing her menu and giving it to the waiter once he had written down her order.

"And I'll have two mole verde chicken enchiladas, please," Chloe said before handing the menu to the waiter.

"I'll have four of your pork tacos, please," Benji said, handing his menu to the server as well.

"Alright, I'll get those things started for you guys right away," the waiter replied, smiling at them before heading back to the kitchen.

While the three of them waited, Beca was listening to Chloe and Benji tell her what to expect when she came to rehearsal. "We have all the blocking and choreography down. We're just waiting for the set to be finished up."

"It sounds like you guys have a lot going on. I'm really excited to see how everything's coming together," Beca said with a smile.

"I'm excited for you to come and see the show, babe," Chloe said, leaning in and kissing her wife on the lips.

"I already know that it's going to be great. You've worked so hard on this for so long. It's impossible for it to not be great," Beca murmured back.

"Let's hope the critics think the same thing when it opens," Chloe mentioned as their waiter came back with their food.

"Oh, they definitely will. If they don't, then they shouldn't be allowed to be critics," Beca replied with a chuckle.

Chloe laughed along with her wife before thanking their server. "Yay, the food is here! I'm starving!"

"This is it, the moment of truth," Beca said as the waiter gave them their food. "We're about to find out if this food is better than Taco Bell."

"Well, we hope that you enjoy it," the server said with a smile before leaving to go tend to other tables.

Beca looked down at the burritos on her plate. "Well, I guess we shouldn't put it off for any longer. Time to see if this passes the Beca Mitchell test." The brunette then picked up one of the burritos and took a bite out of it.

Both Benji and Chloe waited for Beca to give her critique of the food before they started eating, as they didn't want to miss her reaction. "So, what do you think?" Chloe asked.

Beca finished chewing and then swallowed, washing the food down with a sip of water. She then cleared her throat and answered Chloe's question. "Well...it's not too bad. It's pretty good, actually."

"I'm glad you like it babe," Chloe said with a smile before she took a bite from one of her enchiladas.

"Is it better than Taco Bell?" Benji asked with a chuckle.

Beca chuckled along with him for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I'm pleasantly surprised at how good this food is," she said. "But if I had to choose, I'd go with Taco Bell just because we go way back," the brunette added.

"So you're choosing Taco Bell because of nostalgia?" Chloe said with a chuckle.

Beca shook her head. "I'm not choosing Taco Bell because of nostalgia. I'm choosing Taco Bell because we have a history together," she explained.

"So you're saying that if you had been going to this place longer, you would pick it over Taco Bell?" Chloe said, unable to stop laughing.

"Hey, I didn't say that," Beca argued, although she was now laughing as well. "All I'm saying is that Taco Bell has been in my life longer than this restaurant."

"You're impossible," Chloe laughed. "I feel like the only way to top Taco Bell is if we actually went to Mexico," She said, looking over at Benji. "What do you think, Benji?"

Benji nodded his head in agreement. "It seems like that would be the only way to top Taco Bell," he said, chuckling along with his friends.

After dinner, the three of them headed to Benji's cousin's apartment, which was where they had been living for the last two and a half months. "How are my babies?" Chloe asked once she and Beca climbed into bed.

"They're good. They miss you a lot, though. I think they'll be the most excited out of everyone when you get home," Beca replied with a smile.

"Well, I can't wait to be home," Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek. "I miss them so much right now," she stated.

"They'll be so excited when they get to see their mama again," Beca said, blushing a little when Chloe kissed her cheek.

Chloe then turned off the light and snuggled close to Beca. "I'm really excited that you're coming to the rehearsal tomorrow," she said.

"Me too. It's gonna be a lot of fun," Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and holding her close.

"Goodnight, babe. I love you," Chloe whispered, laying on her side and leaning back against Beca's body for comfort.

"Goodnight, Chlo. I love you too," Beca said, smiling and kissing Chloe's neck a few times before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, Chloe, Beca, and Benji all woke up early to head to the Orpheum Theatre in downtown San Francisco. This was where they would be performing _Dear Evan Hansen_ for the first time ever to an audience. Opening night was three weeks away, the cast had their blocking down and they had their lines memorized.

Once they got to the theater, Chloe lead them and the people from the orchestra pit in a physical and vocal warm-up before turning to face Beca who was standing behind Chloe. "Everyone, this is my wife Beca Mitchell. She's going to be sitting in and watching, so put on your best performance for her. We won't really be stopping that much during this run through unless I need to fix something. So, give Beca a warm welcome and let's get started."

Beca smiled and waved to the cast members as they gave her a round of applause before leaving the stage to go sit in the audience. She sat down in the middle of the first row of seats and awaited the beginning of the show.

Chloe grabbed her microphone and then turned it on before going down to sit next to Beca in the front row. "And action!" She called out, signaling the orchestra to start playing. The lights came up on Benji and the woman who was playing his mother.

"Anybody Have a Map?"- Dear Evan Hansen Cast

 **Heidi Hansen:** Have you been writing those letters to yourself?

"Dear Evan Hansen, this is gonna be a good day and here's why..."

 **Evan Hansen:** I started one .

 **Heidi:** Those letters are important, honey. They're gonna help you build your confidence.

 **Evan:** I guess .

 **Heidi:** Can we try to have an optimistic outlook, huh?

Can we buck up just enough to see the world won't fall apart?

Maybe this year, we decide

We're not giving up before we've tried.

This year, we make a new start.

Hey, I know!

You can go around today and ask the other kids to sign your cast.

How 'bout that?

 **Evan:** Perfect .

 **Heidi:** I'm proud of you already .

 **Evan:** Oh, good.

 **Heidi:** Another stellar conversation for the scrapbook,

Another stumble as I'm reaching for the right thing to say.

I'm kinda coming up empty,

Can't find my way to you.

Does anybody have a map?

Anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this?

I don't know if you can tell,

But this is me just pretending to know.

So where's the map?

I need a clue

'Cause the scary truth is

I'm flying blind.

And I'm making this up as I go."

The two left the stage and now it was three people sitting at the breakfast table. Chloe smiled, already happy with how the first song was going.

Beca leaned over to Chloe, her eyes still watching the actors onstage. "That was a great song, babe. Good job," she whispered.

"The song's not over yet babe, but thank you," Chloee said, winking at her wife before turning to watch the actors onstage.

 **Cynthia Murphy:** It's your senior year, Connor. You are not missing the first day.

 **Connor Murphy:** I already said I'd go tomorrow .

 **Larry Murphy:** He doesn't listen. Look at him, he's probably high .

 **Zoe Murphy:** He's definitely high .

 **Cynthia:** I don't want you going to school high, Connor .

 **Connor:** Perfect, so then I won't go. Thanks, Mom!

 **Cynthia:** Another masterful attempt ends with disaster,

 **Larry:** Interstate's already jammed .

 **Cynthia:** Pour another cup of coffee

And watch it all crash and burn.

 **Zoe:** Connor finished the milk!

 **Cynthia:** It's a puzzle, it's a maze.

I tried to steer through it a million ways,

But each day's another wrong turn.

 **Larry:** I better head out .

 **Zoe:** If Connor's not ready, I'm leaving without him .

 **Cynthia & Heidi: **Does anybody have a map?

Happen to know how the hell to do this?

I don't know if you can tell,

But this is me just pretending to know

So where's the map?

I need a clue,

'Cause the scary truth is:

I'm flying blind,

I'm flying blind,

I'm flying blind,

I'm flying blind.

And I'm making this up as I go,

As I go."

"There. Was that the end of the song?" Beca asked quietly, chuckling a little as she spoke.

"Yeah," Chloe said with a smile as the show continued to go on.

About an hour later, they were performing the last song from the first act and they were close to the ending. It really was going well, and Chloe could tell that Beca was enjoying it. "This is so good, babe. I mean, I knew it was going to be good, but I'm really impressed," Beca whispered with a smile.

"You really think it can do well?" Chloe asked, smiling softly as they watched the cast sing the final chorus of the song.

"Of course I do, babe. I've been telling you this for a long time. I know it's going to do well," Beca said genuinely.

Once the song ended, Chloe spoke up on her microphone. "Great job, you guys. Let's take a break. Places for act two in fifteen minutes," she said before everybody went off to do their own thing for a little while.

Benji hopped down off the stage and sat next to Beca. "So, how are you liking the show so far?" He asked, wiping the sweat off of his face.

"I love it. It's even better than I thought it would be," Beca replied, smiling at her friend. "You're doing a great job as Evan, Benji," she added.

"Thanks. I love playing this part." Benji said, smiling. "Your wife has certainly created something really amazing. I mean, I could see this going to broadway. That's how great it is."

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "I could see this going to Broadway too. It's a great show, and it has an even better cast."

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so," Benji said before Chloe came back over to join them.

"Great energy so far, Benji. It's looking really great," Chloe told him with a smile.

"Awesome. Thanks again for giving me this opportunity, Chloe. I really appreciate it," Benji replied, smiling back at her.

"No one fits this part better Benji," Chloe said.

After another hour or so, they finished their run-through of the entire show. Chloe then gave notes to all the actors and then they ran through a few scenes multiple times just to make sure that they had the blocking down.

Once that was done, the rehearsal was over and everyone was allowed to go home for the day. "Wow," Beca said as they walked out to their rental car. "Just wow."

"Did you have fun?" Chloe asked as they walked out to the car.

"Yeah, I did. I had a lot of fun. What about you?" Beca asked.

"It's really, really nice to see something I made being put together," Chloe said, smiling brightly. "I think it's going to do really well. I've never been more confident in my work than I am now."

"And you have every reason to be confident. This is a great show, Chloe. I've been telling you this the whole time," Beca said with a chuckle.

"What was your favorite song? If you don't mind me asking," Chloe said, smiling.

"I really liked the first song of the show, even though I couldn't tell when it ended," Beca said with a chuckle. "What's your favorite song from the show?"

"I'd say either 'Good For You' or 'For Forever,'" Chloe answered.

"Yeah, those ones were good as well. I don't know how you managed to write so many good songs for this musical," Beca commented, chuckling some more.

"Well, it took a lot of work," Chloe said, laughing a little. "But I think this show is going to be very important."

"Me too," Beca said, smiling at Chloe's cute laugh. "So, what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking later today we could go to Baker Beach since it's pretty hot out," Chloe said, scratching the back of her head. "Tomorrow we're going out on a catamaran sailboat for most of the day. The rest of today is completely open."

"Alright, cool. Going to the beach sounds good to me," Beca said, taking one of Chloe's hands in hers and bringing it up to kiss it.

"Before we do that, I wanna go to the apartment and take a quick power nap. That rehearsal was exhausting," Chloe said, making a left turn at a stop light.

"That's understandable. You guys worked really hard today. I'd say that you earned a quick power nap," Beca said with a smile.

"Will you join me for it?" Chloe asked as they drove up a hill towards the apartment complex.

"Of course. I could never turn down a nap and cuddles with you," Beca replied, still smiling.

Chloe pulled the car into the apartment complex and then parked the car in her spot. They then went up to the apartment and instantly went to the guest room Chloe was staying in.

The two women took off their shoes and then laid down on the bed, Beca holding Chloe in her arms. "Today was a lot of fun. Thanks for letting me come to your rehearsal."

"It was fun having you there today. A lot of my cast members love your music," Chloe said, smiling.

"Really? That's cool. Maybe I can get tickets to my show in San Francisco for some of them," Beca murmured softly, closing her eyes and sighing with content.

"I'm sure they'd love that, babe," Chloe said before yawning. "I'm so glad you're here," she whispered.

"I'm glad that I'm here too. I don't think I would've been able to last another day without seeing you," Beca said, chuckling softly.

"Me either," Chloe said before shutting her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

 **How do you think Dear Evan Hansen's opening is going to go. Let us know! Also, are you excited for Chloe to go with Beca on tour with Harry Styles?**

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Here We Go

Chapter 3: Here We Go

Chloe was pacing back and forth in her room, trying to take deep breaths as she waited for their Uber to get there. Her heart was pounding and her chest was heaving from breathing hard and fast."Oh god, it's opening night," she said, trying to keep as calm as possible. Just as she was feeling like she was going to throw up, Beca knocked on the door.

"Hello? Can I come in?" Beca called out from outside. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a stressed Chloe. "Hey, babe. How are you holding up?" The brunette asked, bringing the redhead in for a hug.

"I'm nervous and I'm excited," Chloe said, accepting Beca's hug and wrapping her arms around her wife. "Mostly nervous, though," she said with a shaky breath.

"It'll be okay, babe. Remember how nervous you were for the opening of _Hamilton_ LA? You were so nervous on opening night, and everything turned out to be just fine," Beca said, trying to help the redhead calm down.

"I know, but this is my own musical. It's something that I wrote, and no one has seen it before. What if it flunks completely?" Chloe asked, running her hands through her hair.

"Babe, listen to me," Beca said, taking both of Chloe's hands in hers and then squeezing them gently. "It's not gonna flunk completely, okay? You've put so much work into this musical. It's going to be absolutely amazing, and I guarantee that everyone who goes to see it will love it."

Chloe leaned forwards pressed her forehead to Beca's, taking a few deep breaths. "You really think they'll love it?" She asked, holding Beca's hands tightly.

"Of course, babe. I don't just think they'll love it, I know they'll love it," Beca replied, smiling at her wife.

Chloe took a couple more deep breaths before smiling softly. "Okay, let's go," she said. "I have to go do some quick press before they start letting people into the theatre."

"Ooh, fancy. Is there gonna be a red carpet and everything?" Beca asked, chuckling a little.

"Probably something similar to that. I haven't been given many details," Chloe said as she grabbed her purse and they walked out of the door.

"Well, good luck with your interviews. I'm sure you'll do great," Beca said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

They then left the apartment and then headed to the theatre, parking in the back lot before going to the carpet. Chloe did a couple interviews before they were went inside to get to their seats.

"Wow, you scored us some pretty nice seats, babe," Beca said as they sat down. "Then again, I'm sure that you got to pick whatever seats you wanted since you're the writer and director."

Chloe chuckled and then sat down, smiling at her wife. "Lin texted me and told me that him and Vanessa are coming. They'll be sitting next to us," she said.

"Alright, awesome. We haven't seen them in awhile, so it'll be nice to see them again," Beca replied.

Almost as soon as they finished that conversation, Lin and Vanessa walked up. "Hey Chloe, Beca! It's so great to see you two!" Lin said, smiling his big smile.

"Hey, Lin and Vanessa! Long time, no see, huh?" Beca said, smiling back at the two.

"It's great to see you guys again," Lin said as the two women stood up to hug Lin and his wife.

"It means a lot to me that you came to this, you guys," Chloe said as she hugged Vanessa and then Lin. "Having you here is calming my nerves, so thank you."

"Believe me, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Vanessa said, smiling back at the redhead.

"Yeah. After you did such an amazing job with _Hamilton_ LA, there was no way we were going to miss this," Lin said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Well, thank you so much for being here anyways," Chloe said, smiling brightly. "I really hope that you enjoy it," she added before they all sat down.

"So, Beca, I hear you and Harry Styles are going on tour together. That sounds really exciting," Lin said, smiling.

"Yeah, it is really exciting. Harry's an amazing artist, and being able to go on tour with him is an honor," Beca replied, smiling as well.

"Well, if you can get us tickets, then we'll gladly come to a show," Vanessa said before opening the program.

"So this Benjamin Applebaum is playing Evan Hansen. Is he talented enough to be on Broadway?" Lin asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Chloe said, nodding her head. "He's one of the most talented people I know."

"I second that statement. There's nobody better for the part than Benji. He's an amazing actor, and an even better singer. He belongs on Broadway," Beca said.

Just then, the lights flashed, signaling the beginning of the show. There was a quick announcement over the speakers and then the audience began to clap as the curtain opened. Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and squeezed it, realizing that this was her big moment.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand back and looked over at the redhead, smiling at her to reassure her. "It'll be okay, baby. Trust me," she whispered, leaning in and giving her a short but sweet kiss on the lips. Chloe nodded her head and then turned to watch the show, taking deep breaths as she watched the first number.

Throughout the show, Beca squeezed Chloe's hand whenever she could tell that the redhead was getting nervous or stressed. At the end of the first act, the brunette turned to the redhead to check up on her. "How are you feeling? Isn't the show going great so far?"

"I think it is. I just hope everyone else is enjoying it," Chloe said, sighing as she looked around them at the audience.

"Oh they're enjoying it, Chloe. I can tell," Lin said, smiling at the woman. "They love it, and I love it too. I can't believe you came up with all of this. It's incredible!"

"See, I told you that everyone would love it, babe," Beca said, gently nudging the redhead with her elbow.

Chloe smiled softly. "Lin, were you this nervous at opening night of _Hamilton_?" She asked.

"I think I was even more nervous than you are right now. Keep in mind that in addition to writing _Hamilton_ , I was also acting in it. I was so nervous that I almost didn't go onstage a couple times," Lin told her with a chuckle.

This made Chloe calm down a little. "You do have a point there," she stated before taking a sip of water. "I wish I could've seen you as Hamilton."

"If I ever play Hamilton again, I'll make sure to get you some tickets so you can come see it," Lin replied, a kind smile on his face.

Just then, the lights began flashing to signal the start of the second act. "Here we go again. Let's hope the second act pleases the audience just as much as the first one did," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand in her own again.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand to reassure her. "Don't worry, babe. I think that the audience will be pleased by the second act even more than they were by the first act."

Soon the lights dimmed and the curtain opened to the first scene of the second act. People seemed to be loving the show even more as it went on, and Chloe felt herself begin to relax.

When the show ended and the curtains closed, the audience stood up and began clapping wildly. The curtains opened again and the cast came forward to bow, the audience roaring with approval as this happened. "Look at all this! They loved it!" Beca said to Chloe over the noise.

The crowd gave the performers a standing ovation and then stayed standing. Chloe couldn't help but smile widely as she clapped for her performers. Benji then gestured for her to come up onto the stage. "All of this was made possible by our amazing director, Chloe Mitchell," he said, smiling and giving her a hug. "She wrote this incredible musical, and it's safe to say that it has changed all of our lives forever. Thank you so much for writing this and giving us this opportunity." Benji then paused and gave Chloe a bouquet of roses before continuing. "Everyone give it up for the woman behind this masterpiece, Chloe Mitchell!" Chloe bowed as the audience clapped for her. She was unable to keep the tears of joy from falling down her face, and she felt her heart racing at a million miles per hour. "Chloe, do you have anything you'd like to say?" Benji asked, handing her one of the extra microphones.

"Wow, uh, I don't know what to say," Chloe started, chuckling and then wiping away a couple tears. "Writing this show was not an easy task for me. While I was writing, I was dealing with PTSD after being sexually assaulted. It gave me a lot of anxiety and I couldn't really let it go and move on. Thankfully, I have an amazing family who helped me get through the worst of it, but I knew there were still people struggling with it and I didn't want them to go through their life feeling like they were alone," she stated, sniffing a little bit. "That's really what this show is about, knowing that you're not alone and that you will always have someone to turn to in times of need. No matter how bad things get, they will get better," she said, getting another round of applause.

Chloe smiled and waited for the applause to finish before she started speaking again. "And I would just like to thank my wife Beca, who's in front row tonight. You are my rock and the love of my life. Whenever I'm feeling scared, nervous, or stressed, you're the one I turn to. And that's why I love you, because you're there for me when no one else is. So thank you, and I love you so much. Thank you all so much for coming out tonight. We hope you enjoyed the show."

After getting another round of applause, Chloe left the stage and was instantly greeted by Beca, who brought her in for a tight hug. "I love you so much," the brunette whispered in the redhead's ear, a big smile on her face.

"I love you too," Chloe said, smiling and holding Beca close as she cried happily.

"I'm so damn proud of you, Chlo. After everything you've been through, you were able to write this amazing musical. I'm so damn proud," Beca said, shedding a few tears of joy as well.

The two of them held onto each other for awhile, not letting go until a young woman around the age of twenty came up to them. "Excuse me, Chloe Mitchell?" She said shyly. "Will you sign my program?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yes of course," She said, taking the program and marking it with her signature. "What's your name?"

"Katie," the girl answered.

"Katie, did you enjoy the show?" Chloe asked as she signed the girl's playbill.

"Oh my god, yes!" Katie said enthusiastically. The girl then looked down and blushed. "Sorry, that was a bit much," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't be sorry. I love enthusiasm," Chloe said as she finished signing the playbill. "I'm so happy that you enjoyed the show. What made you come decide to see it?"

"I read an article about it online and decided to come check it out. I'm so glad that I did. This show was spectacular!" Katie said, a huge smile on her face.

This reaction made Chloe's heart melt. It was so nice to see that the show was already having a positive effect on people. "Thank you. I'm very glad to hear that," she said, giving Katie a hug. "Tell your family and friends about the show."

"I definitely will, and I'll be back to see it again. You can count on it," Katie told her, still smiling widely. "Thanks again for making this musical. It's one of my favorite musicals ever."

"I'm glad you loved it," Chloe said, waving at the girl as she began to walk away.

"Thanks for the autograph!" Katie said before running back to her parents.

"That was really cool, babe," Beca said, smiling and putting her arm around Chloe's waist.

"She said it was one of her favorite musicals ever," Chloe said, unable to stop replaying those words in her head. "She loved it." Chloe smiled and turned to look at Beca, who smiled back at her. Then, some more people came up to her and asked to get a picture or an autograph.

About an hour later, the two were on their way out of the Orpheum Theatre and headed for the parking lot. "Well, I'd say that today was a pretty good day," Beca said as she and Chloe walked side-by-side to their car.

"I've never had to do that many interviews in a row. Now I know what it's like to be you on a daily basis," Chloe said, chuckling as they walked to their car.

Beca chuckled along with her wife. "Well, I think that you're better at doing interviews than I am, even though I have more experience with them. I feel like I always come across as confrontational during interviews."

"Really? You come across as charming and funny to me," Benji said as he walked to the car with them.

"Really? I always thought I was being intimidating or rude or something like that," Beca said, chuckling some more.

"I agree with Benji. You never came across that way to me in the interviews that I've watched," Chloe said, unlocking the doors for everyone before getting into the driver's seat.

"Huh. I guess it was just me who thought that, then," Beca said with a shrug of the shoulders as she got in the passenger's seat.

Chloe then drove them home and they all instantly got ready for bed. The redhead climbed into her bed and waited for her wife. The brunette came in a few minutes later and laid down next to her wife, turning over on her side so she was facing her. "Hey," Beca said softly.

"Hi, baby," Chloe said, smiling and holding her wife close. "How do think opening night went?" She asked.

"I think it went great. How do you think it went?" Beca asked her.

"I think it went great too. Now I get to come home to you and the kids just before we all go on tour," Chloe said, sighing with content.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her close. "Traveling the world with my family is going to be so much fun."

"I'm so excited to see the world with you," Chloe said, closing her eyes and relaxing into her wife's embrace.

"Me too. We're going to go to a lot of amazing places, and I wouldn't rather have anyone else by my side," Beca murmured back.

"Wanna make out a little before we fall asleep?" Chloe asked, biting her lip and smiling at her wife.

"I can't say no to a little makeout session," Beca replied with a smile before she pulled Chloe on top of her and connected their lips.

Chloe giggled and straddled her wife, tucking the woman's hair out of her face before kissing her back. The redhead smiled when a warm and fuzzy feeling entered her body once the kissing commenced.

"Mmm, I love kissing you," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips. The brunette ran her hands up and down the redhead's sides as they kissed, letting out a soft moan when Chloe tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I love kissing you too," Chloe whispered, letting Beca's tongue sneak into her mouth once their lips reconnected.

"How much do you love kissing me?" Beca asked as their tongues began to battle for dominance.

"So damn much, baby. Kissing you is by far one of my favorite things to do," Chloe said, moaning softly as their tongues danced together.

Beca smirked at this response. "Good. You'll be glad to know that kissing you is one of my favorite things to do too," she mumbled against her wife's lips.

"Wanna take control and congratulate me for my opening night?" Chloe asked, running her hands through Beca's hair gently.

"I thought this was gonna be a little makeout session," Beca said with a chuckle before she slid her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip to ask for entrance.

"It is, but you can take control during a makeout session," Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's lips gently.

Beca then flipped them over so she was on top. "Like this?" She asked, moving her lips to Chloe's neck.

"Just like that," Chloe answered, smiling and relaxing as her wife took control.

While her lips paid attention to Chloe's neck, Beca's hands ran through the redhead's hair a couple times before starting to massage her breasts over her shirt. The brunette smirked when she heard her wife moan softly. "You like that, huh?"

Chloe nodded slowly, closing her eyes and biting her lip to keep herself from getting too excited. Her hands rested on Beca's waist, tightening her grip whenever Beca did something she particularly liked.

Beca began to mark Chloe's skin up with hickeys, trailing from her neck to her collarbone. The brunette then ran her tongue over the hickeys she had just left as a way of soothing them. "You're so sexy, babe," she muttered under her breath.

The redhead hummed in approval of Beca's ministrations, running her hands through Beca's hair as the woman continued to kiss along her body.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Beca asked, stopping what she was doing for a moment so she could look into Chloe's eyes.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me," Chloe mumbled, gazing up into Beca's eyes.

"Your wish is my command, baby," Beca murmured back to the redhead. She then leaned down and pressed their lips together in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's luscious locks before laying back and allowing Beca to take full control of the situation. Beca began to slowly grind their hips together, knowing that Chloe would love the friction it created between their bodies. "Moan for me, baby," the brunette whispered. "You know you want to."

"Oh god, Beca!" Chloe gasped, loving the sensation of Beca's hips on hers. She then let out a soft moan and closed her eyes, trying not to be too loud.

"Just like that, baby. Keep moaning for me," Beca purred in Chloe's ear. The brunette knew the effect that she was having on the redhead, so she decided to grind faster and harder in order to turn her on even more.

"Harder," Chloe moaned, needing to feel more contact on her core as time went on. "Don't stop, Beca! Please don't!"

Beca did as Chloe asked and started grinding even harder. "Like this, baby?" She asked, panting a little as she tried to catch her breath.

Chloe nodded her head and gripped Beca's waist tightly, unable to hold back her moans anymore. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, feeling herself get more and more turned on by the second.

"Do you want me? If so, how bad?" Beca whispered in Chloe's ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth and gently nibbling on it for a few moments.

"I want you so badly, babe," Chloe moaned, arching her back and bucking her hips against Beca's to prove it.

Beca smirked when Chloe rammed their hips together. "Okay, babe. I get it. You want me really badly," the brunette said, chuckling softly. "It just so happens that I want you really badly too," she added.

"Mmm, so much for a simple make out session, huh?" Chloe said before allowing Beca's hand to slip inside her pajama shorts.

"Yeah, so much for that," Beca said, chuckling a little more. "I wonder how turned on I've made you," the brunette thought aloud, a smirk still on her face.

"Why don't you touch me and see for yourself?" Chloe said, smiling smugly up at her wife as Beca's hands trailed along the inside of her thigh underneath the material of her shorts.

Beca then placed her hand on Chloe's core, the redhead shuddering at the sudden contact. "Oh wow, okay. You got worked up really fast, huh?"

"I can't help what you do to me," Chloe whispered, kissing her wife gently.

Beca smiled into the kiss and lingered on Chloe's lips for a few moments before pulling away. She gazed into Chloe's eyes and moved her hand away from her core as she did so, starting to massage her inner thigh.

Chloe whimpered at the loss of contact when Beca's hand moved away from her core, and she moaned when loudly, wanting more. "Please just touch me. We haven't had sex in over a month, and I need you to fuck me hard."

"Over a month? Has it really been that long?" Beca asked, moving her hand back to Chloe's core.

"Well, the last time you were up here was over a month ago, so yeah," Chloe said before being cut off by a gasp. She bit her lip and moaned softly as Beca started to rub her core.

Beca rubbed Chloe's core for a little while longer before she slowly pushed one finger inside of her. "How does this feel, baby?" She asked, starting to thrust her finger in and out at a steady pace.

"Fuck," Chloe gasped, biting her lip as Beca slid her middle finger inside her core. "You sure know how to use your fingers, babe," she moaned.

"My fingers aren't the only thing I know how to use," Beca murmured back, smirking down at Chloe as she started thrusting faster.

Those words made Chloe whimper with anticipation, and she pulled Beca into a kiss. "Then why don't you show me what else you know how to use," she said before tugging at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to stop kissing me," Beca said, slowly pulling away from the kiss. She then began moving her lips down Chloe's body, starting at her neck and working her way down towards her core.

Chloe's hips continued to move on Beca's fingers and she couldn't help but moan as her wife's lips traveled further down her body.

Beca's lips moved to Chloe's thighs and sucked a few hickeys in her skin before finally giving the redhead what she wanted. The brunette replaced her fingers with her tongue and began sucking on the redhead's folds, moving her hands up to massage her breasts at the same time.

"Oh fuck," Chloe muttered, tugging at the ends of Beca's hair as the woman went down on her. "Please, don't stop," she begged, arching her back only to have Beca push her down against the bed.

"Stay down," Beca growled, moving one of her hands to Chloe's hip to hold her down to the bed while she ate her out.

Chloe was utterly aroused by Beca's words, and could feel herself getting tighter around Beca's tongue. This sense of dominance Beca had in that moment was one of the hottest things Chloe had ever witnessed. "Fuck, Beca. Dominate me," she moaned.

"I am," Beca muttered back, still holding Chloe down to the bed. The brunette felt the redhead's walls getting tighter around her tongue, so she went harder and faster to help her reach her climax.

Every time Chloe would have the urge to buck her hips or arch her back, Beca would push her down against the bed and pin her there. At one point, Chloe allowed Beca to wrap her legs around her shoulders. "Oh god," she moaned. "Give it to me, baby! I need you!" She begged, her knuckles turning white due to the iron grip her hands had on the bed sheets.

"Come on, baby. You're so close. Just let go for me," Beca mumbled, inserting two fingers while her tongue swirled around Chloe's folds.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Chloe bit her lip and moaned as she felt her walls close around Beca's fingers and tongue. As she hit her climax hit, she arched her back and came in Beca's mouth. "Fuck, BECA!"

Beca instantly moved her lips up to Chloe's to muffle her scream. The brunette kissed the redhead passionately, slipping her tongue inside her mouth and exploring it for a little bit. She then pulled away, panting as she caught her breath. "How was that, baby?"

"You're so good, babe. This never gets old," Chloe said, smiling softly as she too caught her breath.

"Good, babe. I'm glad," Beca replied, rolling over onto her back. The brunette closed her eyes and sighed with content, leaning her head back against the pillows of the bed. "Today has been a great day," she murmured softly, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"It really has, hasn't it?" Chloe said, smiling and turning onto her side so she was facing Beca. "And now, we're going to travel the world together."

Beca turned onto her side as well and gazed into Chloe's eyes. "I can't wait to travel the world with you, my love," she whispered, smiling softly.

"Can I say that I hope we get to have sex in every country we visit?" Chloe asked, smirking and blushing a little as she said that.

"You can definitely say that, babe, and you can count on that happening," Beca said, smirking and then winking at her wife.

"So we'll be having a lot of hot, steamy sex during your tour. That sounds like an amazing plan to me," Chloe said, smirking and biting her lip. "I can't wait to fuck you in the City of Love," she whispered.

"I can't wait for that either. We're gonna have a lot of fun on this tour, that's for sure," Beca replied, smirking even more.

Chloe smiled, and then leaned in to kiss Beca's lips. "And then we're going to try for another baby when we get back from the tour."

"Mmhm. My life is perfect right now. I wouldn't change a single thing about it," Beca said, smiling into the kiss.

"Neither would I, baby. Neither would I," Chloe said, smiling as Beca's arms wrapped around her.

Beca yawned softly and closed her eyes, sighing with content a few moments later. "Goodnight, Chlo," the brunette whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Goodnight, Becs," Chloe said with a smile on her face before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 **Yay! The first night of Dear Evan Hansen was a huge success! Do you think the Mitchell's will have to relocate to New York once it hit hits broadway? Also, are you excited for Chloe to go on tour with Beca?**

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another World Tour Begins

Chapter 4: Another World Tour Begins

"Thank you so much, Los Angeles! Drive home safely!" Beca said into the microphone with a smile. She and Harry then waved at the crowd from the stage of the Staples Center before walking off together. "Dude, that was so awesome!" The brunette exclaimed enthusiastically once they were backstage.

Harry smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Tonight was fantastic. I'm so excited for the rest of the tour. If that's how all the shows are going to be, then this tour will definitely be my favorite one so far."

The opening act for the American leg of the tour was Tori Kelly, and she walked up to the two of them. "Wow, you two! That was such a great show!"

"Thanks, Tori. You did great as well. We're really glad to have you opening for us," Beca replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I agree. Having you on the opening leg of the tour is definitely a plus," Harry said as they walked to their dressing rooms.

The three of them continued to walk down the hallway. As they were walking, Beca felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and jumped a little. "Jeez, Chlo. You scared me," the brunette said with a chuckle before turning around to face the redhead.

Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and smiled. "Great show tonight, you three. That was amazing!" She said, smiling widely.

"Thanks, baby. It was pretty great, wasn't it?" Beca said, smiling and then leaning in to give Chloe a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, it was definitely great start to your second world tour," Chloe stated confidently, linking one of her hands with Beca's as the four of them walked down the hallway.

As they walked to the dressing rooms, some of the crew members cheered for them and gave them high-fives. Beca was smiling from ear to ear now, and she looked over at Chloe, who was smiling widely as well. "This is so awesome. I really do love touring. Performing is just so much fun."

"All three of you put on a great show tonight. It's going to be an amazing tour. I can feel it in my bones," Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's cheek again.

They then got to the dressing room area, where the tour manager was waiting for them. "Alright, you guys'll want to get changed pretty soon and pack up your stuff. The sooner we get on the plane, the sooner we get to our next hotel and get to sleep," Harry said, making everyone chuckle.

They went to the airport once they had changed and gotten everything packed up. Their next stop was Seattle, which was two and a half hours away. During their flight, Chloe cuddled with Beca on one of the benches in the private jet and held a sleeping Noah in her arms.

Beca turned her head to look at Chloe and smiled when she saw that Noah was sleeping. "Today must've really wore them out, huh?" She said, looking down at Charlie who was asleep on her lap.

"Imagine how the rest of the tour is going to be," Chloe said, smiling and chuckling softly. "While we're on this tour, we should look for some family-friendly places we could take the twins to when they're older," she suggested.

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea to me. We'll be able to travel a lot more when they get older," the brunette commented. Chloe smiled and then looked at her sleeping twins before leaning down kissing each of their foreheads.

Tori smiled at them as they sat there. "They're both so precious, you guys."

"They really are, aren't they?" Beca said, smiling back at Tori. "I'm so glad to have Charlie and Noah in my life. Being a mother is the most amazing thing in the whole world."

"I'm looking forward to having my own kids one day," Tori said, her smile growing. "I mean, I'm only twenty-five right now, but having kids is something I definitely want."

"Well, no matter when you decide to have children, I know they'll inherit your killer voice," Chloe said with a chuckle.

Tori chuckled along with Chloe. "Thanks. Your kids will be amazing singers, too. After all, you and Beca are their moms," she replied.

"Thank you, Tori. That's very sweet of you to say," Chloe said before looking down at her son and smiling at him. "Would you like to hold Noah?" She asked, looking back up at Tori.

"I'd love to," Tori replied, smiling as Chloe handed the little boy over to her. "Oh my god, he's so precious!"

"Isn't he?" Chloe said, smiling as she watched Tori hold Noah.

"Could I hold one of them?" Harry asked sweetly with his deep British voice.

"Of course you can. Here, I'll give Charlie to you in a second," Beca said, pulling Charlie into her arms and then walking over to Harry, carefully handing her over to him.

"Wow, she's lovely," Harry said, smiling down at the sleeping baby. "Liam and Louis also have beautiful children, but she's cuter than they are. You can't tell them I said that, of course," he said, making the other three laugh.

"Don't worry, Harry. Our lips are sealed," Beca said with a smile before chuckling some more.

Once they got to Seattle, they headed to their hotel and went up to their rooms for the night. Beca unlocked their room and smiled as she walked inside. "Wow, this is really nice."

"It is, isn't it? It's really spacious and clean," Chloe mentioned as she set their bags down. "And the hotel gave us a great view of the skyline and cribs for the twins," she added.

"I could certainly get used to staying in places as nice as this," Beca said with a chuckle. She then took the twins over to the cribs and lay them down before going to the window. "Wow, this view is incredible."

"It's not as great as my view, though," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist from behind. "You were incredible tonight, babe."

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca said, smiling and turning around to face her wife. "I'm glad that tonight went so well. I couldn't imagine a better start to this tour."

"This tour is going to be amazing. I have no doubt in my mind, babe," Chloe said, leaning their foreheads together. "I'm so proud of you, babe."

"Everything I do is to make you and the twins proud. I'm glad that I seem to be succeeding at that so far," Beca murmured back, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Chloe's lips.

"You've done more than just succeed, Beca," Chloe said with a chuckle when their lips parted. She then wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and gazed into her eyes.

"And I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't have the support of my awesome family," Beca replied, smiling as she gazed into Chloe's eyes.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. I'm pretty tired and you have to be well rested for your next show," Chloe said, taking Beca's hand and leading her over to their bed.

Beca kicked off her shoes and then lay down on the bed, smiling when Chloe joined her a few moments later. "I love you so much, baby," she whispered.

"I love you too, Beca, and I'm so happy to be traveling the world with you and our two little angels," Chloe replied, turning off the lamp before wrapping her arms around Beca.

Beca smiled and closed her eyes, pulling Chloe close to her and holding her there. "Goodnight, babe," she murmured, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her wife's neck.

The next morning, Chloe went down to the workout room and ran on the treadmill for awhile before doing some core work and bum exercises. When she got back, she took a quick shower and dried her hair before climbing back into bed with her sleeping wife.

Beca turned over when she felt the weight in the bed shift. "Chloe? Is that you?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"No, it's Harry," Chloe joked before wrapping her arm around Beca's waist. "Don't get up yet, baby. You can go back to sleep."

"I was gonna do that anyways," Beca murmured back with a soft chuckle. "Why did you get up so early?" She asked.

"I went down to the workout room and did some cardio," Chloe said as she snuggled up to her wife. "You know I enjoy getting an early morning workout in."

"Mmhm. You love your early morning workouts," Beca said, chuckling softly again. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Goodnight."

Chloe looked at the time and saw it was 7:00 in the morning, so she too closed her eyes and tried to get some more rest. She spooned Beca while allowing herself to drift off to sleep for a little while longer.

The two woke up again a couple hours later when the twins started crying. "I'll take care of them. You go back to sleep, babe," Beca whispered to Chloe as she sat up.

Chloe hummed happily and let her mmmwife out of her embrace so she could go check on the twins. "Mommy!" Charlie wailed, holding her arms out so Beca would pick her up.

Beca chuckled as she walked over to her daughter's crib. "I'm right here, Charlie," the brunette said before picking her daughter up. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good, Mommy!" Charlie said, snuggling up to Beca before touching her mother's face with her hands.

"I slept well too," Beca said as she walked over to Noah's crib. "Good morning, little guy," she said, smiling down at her son.

The little boy saw his mommy and smiled widely. Noah sat up and then stood up in his crib. "Mommy!"

"How did you sleep, Noah?" Beca asked, shifting Charlie over to her other arm so she could hold both twins.

"Good sweep, Mommy!" Noah said, clapping his hands.

Chloe turned to see Beca bringing the kids over to the bed, and she smiled when they crawled over to her. "Hello, my little angels," she said.

"Good mowning, Mama!" Noah and Charlie said at the same time with big smiles on their faces.

Chloe smiled at her two little children and laughed as she watched them crawl over to her. "Come here, my little darlings!"

"Yay, Mama! Yay!" Charlie exclaimed happily as she crawled over to Chloe.

"What time is your soundcheck at? I've always loved Seattle, and I would like to take the twins around the city today," Chloe said to Beca as she played Superman with Charlie.

"It's at five, so we have plenty of time to explore the city with the twins," Beca replied, smiling as she watched her wife play with Charlie.

"Awesome," Chloe said before Noah climbed on top of her as well, making the redhead both laugh and groan at the sudden weight addition.

Beca chuckled at the sight before her. "Charlie and Noah sure do love their mama."

"They love their mommy too," Chloe said, somehow managing to sit up with both Charlie and Noah on her lap. "Come and join us."

Beca smiled and then joined the rest of her family on the bed. She put an arm around Chloe's shoulder and smiled down at the twins, who were now crawling onto her lap. "You two are so silly," she said with a chuckle.

"No, you siwwy!" Noah said in his sweet little voice. "You awe reawwy siwwy, Mommy!"

Beca shook her head. "Nope, I'm not silly. You and your sister are silly."

"I don't know about that, babe. You can be pretty silly when you want to be," Chloe stated with a smile as Charlie climbed onto her lap again.

"I guess so," Beca said, chuckling and shrugging her shoulders. She then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Chloe's lips. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, honey," Chloe said, kissing Beca back with a little bit of tongue before pulling away a few moments later.

"Thank you for coming on this tour with me," Beca murmured when their lips parted, a small smile spreading across her face as she spoke.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Chloe said, smiling and kissing Beca's lips once more before turning to watch the twins.

A little while later, they went downstairs and got some breakfast before getting ready for the day. "So, what do you want to do first, babe?" Beca asked curiously.

"Well, I think we should take them to play on one of the beaches on Lake Elliot," Chloe said, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "My parents brought me here a couple times when I was little, and it was amazing."

"Awesome. It sounds like the twins will love it," Beca said with a smile. "You know, this is actually my first time in Seattle. For some reason, we didn't play here on my last tour."

"I'm sure you'll love it," Chloe said, smiling back at Beca. "It's an amazing city. Whenever we came here, I always had a great time," she stated before getting out a bottle of sunscreen and putting some on Charlie and then Noah.

"Can I use the sunscreen after you? I'm not that great at tanning, if you know what I mean," Beca said, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, I'll be done with it in a minute." She said as finished putting sunscreen on the twins. She put some sunscreen on her arms and legs before turning to Beca. "Babe, will you get my back?"

"Of course, babe," Beca said, taking the bottle from Chloe. She put sunscreen on Chloe's back and then turned around so her wife could do the same for her.

Once they all had sunscreen on, the Mitchells left their hotel room and met Harry and Tori in the hotel lobby so they could head to the beach together. "Good morning, everyone. How did you all sleep last night?" Harry asked, a friendly smile on his face.

"We slept like rocks," Chloe said with a chuckle as she pushed Noah and Charlie in their stroller. "How about you?"

"I slept well too. What about you, Tori?" Harry asked, turning to the blonde singer.

"Great, actually. They gave us some really nice rooms. I've never had a hotel room that nice," Tori said with a chuckle.

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "Same here. This is probably the nicest hotel I've ever stayed in. Then again, we could stay in some even nicer hotels while we're on this tour."

"With all your salaries combined, I certainly hope so," Chloe said, making the other three adults laugh before they went outside and made their way to the lake, which wasn't too far from their hotel.

"Chloe said that there are some beaches by the lake and that her parents took her here a couple times," Beca mentioned as they walked towards the lake together.

"That sounds wonderful," Harry said as they walked down the sidewalk. "I could go for a dip in the pond."

"You are so British," Tori said with a chuckle as they walked side-by-side. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course."

"What? You don't want to go for a dip in the pond?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Of course I do," Tori said, smiling. "It's just that you phrase things in a very proper manner," she stated. "Most Americans say 'let's go for a swim,' but I like the way you phrase it better."

"Oh, okay," Harry said with a chuckle. "'Let's go for a swim' is boring. 'Let's take a dip in the pond' is exciting," he said, chuckling some more.

"Yeah it is, that's why I said I like it better." Tori said.

Chloe smiled at the interaction between the two singers and then she saw the lake in the distance. "I can see Lake Elliot from here. We're almost there."

They reached the lake a few minutes later, and both Charlie and Noah clapped their hands. "It looks like the twins are excited," Beca observed, a smile spreading across her face.

"Of course they are. They love going to the beach in LA," Chloe said with a smile as they walked onto the damp sand.

The twins clapped their hands even more when they realized they were at a beach. "Mama! Pway in sand!" Charlie said.

"Yes, we are going to play in the sand!" Chloe said with a smile as she got her daughter, who was wearing an adorable sundress and sun hat, out of the stroller.

"Mommy, I wanna pway in sand too!" Noah exclaimed.

"Okay, buddy, we can play in the sand," Beca said with a chuckle as she got him out of the stroller.

"They truly are so wonderful," Tori said with a smile as she sat in the sand and played with Charlie and Noah. "You two have such beautiful babies."

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without these little rascals," Beca said with a smile as she did put Noah down so he could crawl around in the sand.

"They're just so adorable. I can't wait till I'm married and have kids," Tori said with a smile.

"Being a parent is a blast. It can be tiring since kids have an infinite amount of energy, but it's worth it," Beca replied.

Chloe played with Charlie, helping her build a mound of sand. Charlie clapped her hands when the mound was finished. "That looks great, sweetheart."

"Gweat, Mama! Gweat!" Charlie said happily as she clapped her hands some more.

Chloe couldn't help but smile and laugh along with Charlie; she was just so precious. "Yes sweetie, great!"

Noah crawled over to them and started putting more sand on the mound. "I help!" He declared proudly as he patted the sand down.

"Yes, you did help!" Chloe said, smiling as she watched Noah play in the sand.

Charlie went over to Beca and grabbed her hand. "Pwease pway wif us, Mommy."

Chloe smiled as she watched this interaction and made a gesture for Beca to come join them. She then turned to talk to Harry for a little bit. "Do you see yourself having kids in the future, Harry? Is there a special someone?"

Harry shook his head. "No, there's not a special someone right now, but I can see myself having kids in the future," he answered.

"I guess you're already kind of an uncle, huh? With Louis and Liam having kids?" Tori asked, smiling as Noah came over to play with her.

"Yeah, you could say that. Those two babies are pretty cute, but these two take home the award for cutest babies I've ever seen," Harry said with a smile as he watched Noah and Charlie crawl over to Tori.

"Will you pway wif us?" Charlie asked Tori in a sweet little voice.

"Of course I will. What are we playing?" Tori asked with a kind smile on her face.

"I wanna make a sandcastle!" Charlie said, smiling back at Tori.

"Okay, then. Let's make a sandcastle," Tori said enthusiastically as she gathered some sand.

"Do you like sandcastles?" Charlie asked, gathering some sand as well.

"I love building sandcastles," Tori said, nodding her head. "I always build one when I go to the beach."

"Me too! Sandcastles awe fun!" Charlie said as she started to build a tower out of sand.

Tori smiled and continued to play with Charlie and Noah for the remainder of the time they spent at the beach. After that, they went out for lunch and then headed over to Pike Place Market.

"Wow, this is really cool. I've come to Seattle before, but this is my first time at the market," Harry stated as they walked around.

"It's pretty amazing, huh? There's all these amazing little stores sitting here along the street," Chloe said as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Do you want to get something while we're here, babe?" Beca asked as they looked at all the different stores.

"I think it'd be pretty cool if we got something from each city on this tour, you know? Like a little memoir of every place that we go to," Chloe answered, smiling as they walked into one of the stores.

"Yeah, I think that would be cool too. I'm gonna try to get snow globes from every city we go to. I've always wanted to have a snow globe collection," Beca replied, a smile on her face as well.

"That sounds like a good idea, babe. You should do that," Chloe said as she pushed the stroller.

"I will do that. Do you want to help me pick out the first snow globe for my collection?" Beca asked.

"Of course I'll help you, babe," Chloe said as they looked around. "Maybe I'll buy a piece of clothing in every city that we visit," she thought aloud.

"I can help you pick out clothes since you're helping me pick out snow globes," Beca offered.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Chloe said before they started looking for snow globes.

About ten minutes later, Beca found the snow globe section. "Hey, Chlo! There are a bunch of snow globes over here!" The brunette called out.

Chloe laughed and then followed her wife. "Would you want to get one of the Seattle skyline?" She asked.

"Sure. I think that'd be neat," Beca said as she looked at all the different snow globes. When she found one of the Seattle skyline, she grabbed it and then showed it to Chloe. "I think this is the one."

"That one is beautiful, babe," Chloe said, smiling as she watched Beca shake it for her.

"Isn't it?" Beca said, smiling as she watched the tiny white flakes fly around in the snow globe. "I'm gonna buy this. Is there anything you want from here?" She asked.

"I mean, this isn't really a clothing store. We can look in other places," Chloe said as they walked over to the cash register.

"Oh, yeah. Right," Beca said with a chuckle. She then went up to the cash register and paid for the snow globe. After she had done this, they left the store and started walking around the market again.

"This really is a cool city," Chloe said as they walked down the street. "Everyone is nice, and there's so much to do."

"Yeah, there is. We should come back here when the twins are older," Beca replied. She then saw a clothing store down the street. "Look, babe. It looks like there's a clothing store over there."

"Great! Let's go inside," Chloe said with a smile as they walked along the sidewalk.

When they got to the store, Beca waited outside with Charlie and Noah so Chloe could go look for some clothes. "Did you guys have fun today?" The brunette asked the twins, who were sitting in their stroller.

"Wes, Mommy!" Noah said, clapping his hands and laughing.

Beca smiled and chuckled a little before turning to Charlie. "What about you, Charlie? Did you have fun today?" She asked.

Charlie nodded her head. "Wes, Mommy! I had wot of fun!" She said, making Beca's heart melt when she laughed.

"Good. I'm glad you guys had fun. I had fun too," Beca said, giving both twins a kiss on the forehead.

After Chloe found a shirt she liked, they all headed back to hotel to relax for a little while before Beca, Tori and Harry had to go do their soundcheck. The Mitchell women put the twins down for a nap and were now cuddling together on the bed in their hotel room.

"Today was really fun," Beca murmured, absentmindedly running her fingers through Chloe's hair while she spoke.

"It really has been, hasn't it?" Chloe said smiling as she rested her head on Beca's chest.

"I have a good feeling about the show tonight. I think it's gonna be even better than last night's show was," Beca stated confidently.

"I believe you," Chloe said, wrapping her arm around Beca's waist and then turning her head to press a kiss to Beca's collarbone. Once she had done this, the redhead turned back and resumed her previous position. "What was your favorite city to visit on your last tour?"

"That's a tough question. I'm not sure if I can pick a favorite," Beca said, scratching the back of her head. "I really liked going to Europe and Asia. Those were my favorite continents to visit."

"I can't wait to go to Europe again. I mean, I've been there before, but I'd love to see all of it," Chloe said, smiling as Beca began to trace shapes in lower back.

"Yeah, me too. It's gonna be a lot of fun, that's for sure," Beca said, kissing the top of Chloe's head while she continued to trace shapes in her skin.

"My favorite song that you sing with Harry is 'Remedy.' It always makes me cry when I listen to it, but in a good way," Chloe said, biting her lip before taking a deep breath. "It's such a beautiful song," she added.

"Yeah, it is. A beautiful song for a beautiful woman," Beca replied with a smile before kissing the top of Chloe's head again.

"You wrote that for me when my life was a mess, and that song helped make me strong again," Chloe said, snuggling as close as she could to Beca.

"I'm glad that it did, babe. That's what I wanted it to do," Beca said, smiling and wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist.

Chloe rested her eyes before speaking again. "What city do we head to next? Isn't it Boise?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah, it is. Boise's next, and we're going to Vegas after that."

"I thought it was Salt Lake City?" Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders. "Aubrey said there's a Cuban restaurant in Boise called Casablanca Cuban Grill that we need to try. She went there while she was in Boise once for work and she said it's amazing."

"It might go Boise, Salt Lake City, and then Vegas. I'm not totally sure," Beca said with a chuckle. "And we should definitely go to that Cuban restaurant," she added.

"Cool," Chloe said, smiling before kissing Beca on the lips. "I love you," she whispered softly, holding Beca close as she spoke.

"I love you too, baby. Forever and always," Beca whispered back, leaning in and reconnecting their lips after she finished speaking.

 **Aww, what a sweet way to end the chapter. How do you like having Harry and Tori in the story? Also, how adorable are Charlie and Noah? I think they're pretty adorable.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trekking Through Europe

Chapter 5: Trekking Through Europe

Chloe picked up their bags as they appeared at the baggage claim of the London Heathrow Airport. The sky was fairly cloudy and the air was rather chilly compared to Tampa's humid heat. When they first got to the airport, Beca and Harry had been stopped by some fans to take some pictures and sign some autographs. Now, they were walking out of the airport and towards their Uber.

"Who's the opening act for this leg of the tour?" Chloe asked as they got into their Uber on the way to their hotel.

"Joss Stone," Harry answered. "I don't know if you've ever heard her music, but she's an absolute badass," he added.

"Yeah, she really is. I'm glad that we got her to join our tour," Beca said, a smile on her face as well.

"I've listened to her music for awhile, actually," Chloe mentioned, smiling. "In fact, I introduced her music to Beca."

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "That's right, and I'm so glad she did."

"I can't wait to meet her," Chloe said excitedly. "I've been listening to her music since high school."

"Well, you'll get to meet her pretty soon, and I'm sure she'll be glad to meet you too," Harry said with a smile. "She wants to go see 'Dear Evan Hansen,' actually," he added, smiling as they got into their Uber.

"I'll have to give her some tickets then," Chloe said, putting the twins in their carseats before sitting down next to Beca while Harry sat in the front seat.

"I'm really excited to see this hotel. It's supposed to be one of the nicest hotels in London," Beca mentioned.

"Yeah, it is. I've stayed there before. It's very dapper and luxurious," Harry said in a deep voice with his British accent.

"Oh, really? That's good to know. If it's dapper and luxurious enough for Harry, then it's dapper and luxurious enough for us," Beca said with a chuckle.

Chloe smiled and then looked out of the window, smiling at the city of London. "This place is so beautiful."

"Yeah, it really is," Beca said, taking one of Chloe's hands in hers and squeezing it gently.

"I've never been here before, so I'm excited to see everything." Chloe said as they drove by the parliament building as well as Big Ben. "Wow. This is amazing."

"We should go on a tour of the city tomorrow so we can explore everything," Beca suggested, smiling at the look of awe on Chloe's face.

"Well, Harry knows London rather well. Maybe he can show us around," Chloe suggested, looking over at Harry while she said that. "Would that be alright?" She asked him.

"Of course that would be alright. I'd love to show you guys around London," Harry replied with a smile.

Once they got to their hotel and checked in, Chloe went for an hour-long run, leaving Harry and Beca with the twins. "Does Chloe go for runs every day?" He asked with a chuckle.

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah, she does. Running is kinda her thing. I don't understand why it is, though," she said, chuckling a little as well.

"Well, it is a good exercise, and she can see the world a little more that way. Still, I just go to the gym," Harry said as he helped Noah walk around the room.

"Same here," Beca said, smiling as she watched Harry interact with Noah.

Harry continued to play with Noah, smiling whenever the little boy laughed at the silly faces he made. "Spending time with these kids makes me want one even more."

"These two are pretty great, aren't they? Chloe and I really lucked out with them," Beca replied, her smile growing even wider.

"Who's their biological father?" Harry asked curiously.

"My best friend Jesse," Beca answered. "Noah looks a lot like him, actually. Charlie doesn't, though. She looks a lot like Chloe," she added. "One thing both Noah and Charlie got from Jesse is their noses, and one thing they both got from Chloe is their eyes."

"They're both beautiful," Harry said with a smile. "What was it like when you got to hold them for the first time?"

"I don't think any words I use to describe it will do it justice," Beca said with a chuckle. "It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I've never been happier than I was in that moment."

Harry then picked Noah up and held him in his arms. "You're pretty cool, little guy. I hope I have a child as cute as you are."

A few moments later, Charlie crawled over to Harry and held her arms up, smiling widely as she did so. "Me too, Hawwy!"

Harry smiled and picked Charlie up as well. "Well hello, Charlie! You look quite lovely." He then began dancing around the room while he held them, which made Beca's heart melt.

"You're going to be a great father, Harry. You're already a natural," Beca stated genuinely, her smile growing even wider as she spoke.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say." Harry said, smiling at Beca. "Now if only I could find the lucky lady."

Chloe walked in just then, all sweaty from her run. "Hey, guys. How's it going?" She asked.

"It's going well. How was your run?" Beca asked with a smile.

"It was great. London is such an amazing city," Chloe answered as she took out her earbuds. "How are my babies?"

"They're great. It turns out that they both love Harry, which isn't very surprising," Beca replied with a chuckle.

"What can I say? I'm a pretty loveable guy. It's just who I am," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders and smirking a little.

These words made both of the Mitchell women laugh. "Yes, you are very loveable, Harry," Chloe said with a smile as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I second that statement," Beca said, lifting her hand up as she spoke.

Just then, Harry's phone rang. He stood up and handed the twins to Chloe before bringing his phone up to his ear. "Hello, Joss," he stated in a friendly tone. "Yeah, we're in room 1501 on floor fifteen. See you soon."

"I take it that Joss is gonna come see us?" Beca said once Harry had ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah. She's on her way up right now," Harry replied before picking Charlie up and holding her in his arms. "If I ever have a baby girl, I want to name her Darcy," he mentioned.

"Really? Why's that?" Beca asked curiously.

"I've just always loved that name," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Darcy Styles has a pretty ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does. I was just wondering if there was a specific reason, that's all," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders as well.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Harry went to open it. He smiled and gave Joss a hug before stepping aside so she could walk into the room. Chloe stood there, an awestruck look on her face. Joss Stone was one of her favorite singers, and she had to blink a couple times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Holy shit. She's actually here," Chloe said to Beca with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, she is. Don't just stand there. Go say hi," Beca said, chuckling along with her wife.

"Chloe, Beca. This is my good friend Joss Stone," Harry said, gesturing for the two women to come over. "Chloe is a huge fan of yours, Joss."

"So I've heard. It's nice to meet you, Chloe," Joss said, smiling and holding her hand out for Chloe to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Joss," Chloe said. a bright smile on her face as she shook the woman's hand. "I've been listening to your music for over fifteen years now. Your music is so amazing."

"Thank you, Chloe. I've been listening to the soundtrack of _Dear Evan Hansen_ a lot, lately. Your music is pretty amazing too," Joss stated genuinely.

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that," Chloe said, smiling widely at the woman. "I'm really amazed at all the attention it's gotten," she added.

"It deserves all the attention it's gotten. I look forward to seeing it sometime," Joss replied, smiling widely as well.

"I'll make sure to get you some tickets once we're done with this tour, then," Chloe said.

"Thank you, Chloe. That would be fantastic." Joss then turned to Beca. "Beca Mitchell, it's great to finally meet you."

"The same goes from me to you, Joss," Beca said with a smile before holding her hand out for the other woman to shake.

"I can't wait to open for you guys tonight. What time do we have to head over to Wembley for soundcheck?" Joss asked, shaking Beca's hand and then sitting down next to Harry on the couch.

"We should probably leave around 4:30 or so to beat the traffic," Harry answered, running his fingers through his hair as he spoke.

"Sounds good to me," Joss said, smiling as Harry played with Charlie. "Are these two adorable babies yours, Beca?"

Beca nodded her head. "Yup, they are," she stated, the smile on her face growing even wider.

"Charlie Holly and Noah Richard," Chloe said, smiling at Charlie and then at Noah, who she was holding in her arms.

"Those are beautiful names for beautiful children," Joss stated genuinely. "How old are they?" She asked a few moments later.

"About a year and a half," Chloe answered. "They will be two in November," she added.

"That's awesome. Happy early birthday, you two," Joss said to the twins, who were both smiling.

The four adults then talked to each other for awhile, indulging in conversation over a couple glasses of water or freshly squeezed pineapple juice for Harry.

"How's that pineapple juice, Harry?" Beca asked, chuckling a little as she took a sip of her water.

"Delicious, actually. I used to have pineapple juice every night before a performance," Harry said with a smile.

"Really? Huh. Was that just part of your routine or something?" Beca asked curiously, scratching the back of her head as she did so.

"Yeah, it was part of my routine back when I was with One Direction," Harry stated before taking another sip of his pineapple juice.

"Hmm. Interesting. I'll have to try it sometime, then," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders.

Later that night, they headed to Wembley Stadium for their soundcheck. Before they went inside the stadium, Harry, Beca, and Joss all stopped outside to take pictures with fans. After that, they went into the stadium to do their soundcheck and get ready for the show.

"What do you think I should I wear tonight, babe?" Beca asked, holding Noah in her arms as they walked towards her dressing room.

"Something that will look British," Chloe said, holding Charlie in her arms as they walked down the hallway together. "I'll help you pick something out. Maybe one of your Alfred Dunhill outfits?" She suggested.

Beca thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll let you pick out the one I wear. You're better at picking outfits than I am," she said, chuckling a little.

When they got to Beca's dressing room, Chloe picked out a pair of fancy red jeans and a white top, grabbing a navy blue blazer and some black Vans as well. "Try this on, baby."

Beca changed into the outfit that Chloe had picked out and then looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I think it looks good. Do you?" She asked, turning to her wife as she said that.

Chloe walked up to Beca and smiled, fixing her pocket square. "I think it makes you look even sexier than you already are," she answered, winking at her wife before kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe," Beca said, smiling shyly and blushing a little. "Well, I should probably go do my soundcheck now. You can come watch if you want," she offered.

"I'm gonna watch the kids while you do your soundcheck, but we can have some family time before the show," Chloe said.

"Great. I'll see you in a little bit, babe," Beca said before leaning in and giving Chloe a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Love you," Chloe said with a smile before letting Beca go to soundcheck. She then turned to the twins and played with them for a little bit while they waited for Beca to get back.

Beca returned to the dressing room about twenty minutes later. "I'm back, everyone!" She announced as she walked in, a big smile on her face.

"Hey. How was soundcheck?" Chloe asked, smiling as she played Superman with Noah.

"It was great. This stadium has awesome acoustics. I'm so excited for the show tonight!" Beca exclaimed enthusiastically.

"My dad always wanted to go to a soccer game here since Arsenal FC plays here sometimes. That was his favorite team," Chloe said, smiling as she recalled the memory. "And mine was Manchester United," she added a few moments later.

"I don't know a whole lot about soccer, but if you like Manchester United, then I like Manchester United," Beca said with a chuckle.

Chloe chuckled along with Beca before letting Noah walk over to his mommy. Mommy have anover show?" He asked.

Beca smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, Mommy has another show," she said, picking the little boy up and holding him in her arms.

"Will you play a song, Mommy?" Noah asked with a giggle.

"Of course, buddy. What song do you want to hear?" Beca asked.

"Will you pway 'Fiwepwoof?" Noah asked, smiling when his mommy grabbed her guitar case.

"Sure," Beca said, opening her guitar case and taking out the acoustic guitar that Chloe had given her for Christmas.

"Fireproof"- One Direction

"I think I'm gonna lose my mind.

Something deep inside me, I can't give up.

I think I'm gonna lose my mind.

I roll and I roll till I'm out of luck,

Yeah, I roll and I roll till I'm out luck.

I'm feeling something deep inside,

Hotter than a jet stream burning up.

I got a feeling deep inside.

It's taking, it's taking all I've got,

Yeah, it's taking, it's taking all I've got.

'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do.

And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do.

It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe we're fireproof.

'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do."

Beca sang the song to Noah, who was laughing and clapping his hands. The brunette glanced over at Chloe a couple times during the chorus before turning back to Noah as she went into the second verse.

"I think I'm gonna win this time,

Riding on the wind and I won't give up.

I think I'm gonna win this time.

I roll and I roll 'til I change my luck,

I roll and I roll 'til I change my luck.

'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do.

And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do.

It's been so long, it's been so long, you must be fireproof.

'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do.

'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do.

And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do.

It's been so long, it's been so long, maybe we're fireproof.

'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do."

As Beca finished the song, Noah and Charlie clapped in the most adorable way possible, making both Chloe and Beca's hearts melt. "Who is dat song fow, Mommy?"

Beca smiled and looked over at Chloe. "I wrote that song for Mama," she answered, gazing lovingly into her wife's eyes as she did so.

"Is is a wove song?" Noah asked before standing up and walking around the room.

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah, it is," she said, taking one of Chloe's hands in hers and squeezing it gently.

Chloe bit her lip and smiled before squeezing Beca's hand back. "I love that song, and I love every other song you've written," she said.

"Almost every song I write is for you, so I'm glad you like them," Beca said, smiling back at Chloe.

Chloe then leaned in and pressed her lips to Beca's. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled away a few moments later.

"I love you too," Beca said, smiling even wider now.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the dressing room door. "It's time, Beca," one of the crew members stated.

Beca smiled and then started walking over to the door. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Chloe walked over to the door as well, cupping Beca's face with her hands and planting planting a soft but deep kiss on her lips. The redhead made sure to use a little tongue to get the brunette's adrenaline going. "Good luck out there, baby. I'll be cheering for you," she whispered once their lips parted.

"I know you will, babe. I love you so much," Beca whispered back, leaning their foreheads together as she spoke.

"Go get 'em, baby," Chloe said, winking at Beca before opening the door for her.

"I will, Chlo. See you later," Beca said, smiling and waving at her wife before walking out of the room.

A couple days later, they were in Liverpool for the show at Anfield. Harry and Joss were watching the twins so Beca and Chloe could have some alone time. Chloe was currently cuddled up to Beca, as they were taking a nap together to get rid of their jet lag.

"This is nice," Beca murmured softly as she ran her fingers through Chloe's hair absentmindedly.

"Mmhm," Chloe hummed, her eyes closed as they lay on their hotel bed together. "It was really sweet of Joss and Harry to watch the kids for a few hours on your day off."

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad they did, because now I get to spend time with you," Beca said before pressing a kiss to the top of Chloe's head.

"I do enjoy our alone time together, even though we don't have much of it," Chloe said, smiling softly and then bringing Beca's hand up to kiss it.

"I enjoy our alone time too, babe. I also love spending time with the twins, of course, but we don't get a lot of alone time," Beca said, blushing a little when Chloe kissed her hand.

"But we have some right now," Chloe said, rolling over so she was now on top of Beca. "And that's perfect for me," she added before pressing a soft kiss to her wife's lips.

"Mmhm. Perfect," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips before humming in approval of the kiss.

"What's your favorite song that you've ever written?" Chloe asked, breaking the kiss and smiling down at Beca.

"I don't really have a favorite, actually. It's kinda hard to pick," Beca replied, smiling back at Chloe. "What's your favorite song that I've written?"

"Either Remedy' or 'Perfect,'" Chloe stated, still smiling.

"Really? And why's that?" Beca asked curiously.

"Because they're the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, and I can never get their beautiful words or melodies out of my head," Chloe explained before leaning down to kiss Beca's lips again.

"I'm glad you think so, babe. Both of those songs, and all of the love songs I write, are for you," Beca stated, smiling into the kiss.

"Well I certainly hope the love songs are about me," Chloe said with a smile before kissing Beca yet again.

"I love kissing you," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips, running her fingers through the redhead's hair as she did so.

"Kiss me all over, baby. I love it when you do that," Chloe mumbled back before flipping them over so Beca was now on top.

"Your wish is my command, Chlo," Beca replied, lingering on her wife's lips for a little while longer before moving to kiss her neck.

Chloe turned her head to the side to give Beca more access to her neck. "Mmm, that feels nice," she hummed, closing her eyes and sighing with content.

"How nice does it feel?" Beca asked, moving her lips down to Chloe's weak spot behind her ear.

"It feels so nice. So, so nice," Chloe moaned, running her hands through Beca's hair and tugging at the ends of it.

Beca smirked at this and then sucked a hickey into Chloe's skin. "Good, baby. I'm glad it does," the brunette whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Oh god, Beca," Chloe moaned, biting her lip to keep herself as quiet as possible. "Shit, babe."

Beca smirked even more and then sucked another hickey into Chloe's skin, this one close to the previous one. "That's it, baby. Say my name."

"You're turning me on, Becs," Chloe whispered, running her hands up and down her wife's back.

"Do you want me to stop?" Beca asked, soothing the hickey she had just left with her tongue.

"I never said that. I just said you were turning me on," Chloe stated, softly scratching Beca's skin with her fingernails.

"I know. I was just making sure, that's all," Beca replied, chuckling a little before nipping at Chloe's skin again.

"Keep doing that, baby," Chloe muttered, letting out a soft moan.

"You like that, huh?" Beca observed before running her tongue over Chloe's skin for a moment.

"We've been together for eight years. You know that I like that," Chloe stated before moaning again.

"I know you do. I was just teasing you a little, that's all," Beca said, smirking when Chloe moaned for her.

Chloe then sat up and pulled Beca's shirt over her head, connecting their lips in a fiery kiss afterwards. "I like you best without clothes on," the redhead whispered, tugging at the brunette's bottom lip with her teeth.

"I can say the same thing about you, babe," Beca whispered back, whimpering a little when Chloe tugged at her bottom lip.

"How about you help me take these clothes off, then?" Chloe mumbled, smiling deviously when Beca whimpered because of her.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Beca said, lifting Chloe's shirt over her head before smashing their lips together.

Chloe smiled as she kissed Beca back, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her down on top of her. The redhead then reached up behind the brunette's back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor along with their shirts.

"Mmm," Beca hummed, slipping her tongue into Chloe's mouth a few moments later to deepen the kiss.

"Yup, you're definitely hottest without clothes on," Chloe said, smiling as Beca's tongue explored her mouth.

"Oh really? I don't think you've told me that before," Beca replied, chuckling a little.

"Don't be a smartass," Chloe said, chuckling along with Beca before letting out a moan as her wife began to grind on her.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you over your moaning," Beca whispered, nibbling on Chloe's earlobe while continuing to grind on her.

Chloe couldn't help but giggle at her wife's witty comebacks. That didn't keep her from fighting back, though. The redhead grabbed Beca's waist and flipped them over so she was now on top. She then pinned the brunette's hands above her head and leaned down to kiss her before pulling away at the last second.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows when Chloe pulled away just as their lips were about to touch. "What was that for?" She asked, pouting her lip a little.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm just teasing you," Chloe said before pressing a slow and loving kiss to Beca's lips.

Beca smiled into the kiss, cupping Chloe's face in her hands as their lips moved in perfect sync. "I love this. I love you," she murmured softly.

"I love you too, babe." Chloe whispered, pulling away a few moments later to suck a few hickeys into Beca's skin. "You're so, so beautiful, and you're so, so sexy."

"Not as beautiful and sexy as you are," Beca replied, tilting her head to one side so Chloe could have more access to her neck.

Chloe smiled before kissing Beca's lips once again. "I wanna try something we've never done before," she mumbled against her wife's lips.

Beca's ears perked up when Chloe said this. "And what's that?" She asked curiously.

"Sixty-nine," Chloe answered. "I've always wanted to do that with you."

"Same here, actually," Beca said, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Chloe smirked back at her wife before sitting up and taking off her shorts, shimmying out of her underwear in a mesmerizing way afterwards.

Beca's jaw dropped a little at the sight before her. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath, biting her lip a little as well.

Chloe then lay back down on top of her wife. "So, do you want to be on top or on the bottom?" She asked, licking her lips as she gazed down at Beca.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't really matter to me. Whatever you want, babe."

"I love being on top of you, but I also enjoy being under you," Chloe replied, winking at Beca. "Maybe we can switch around at some point," she suggested.

"That sounds good to me. Do you want to start on top, then?" Beca asked.

"Since I'm here already, why not?" Chloe said before leaning down and tugging at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth.

"Yeah, why not?" Beca murmured, unable to keep herself from moaning a little when Chloe bit her lip.

Chloe pulled away a few moments later and got off of Beca so she could take her shorts and underwear off. The redhead watched the brunette as she did this, licking her lips in anticipation. Once Beca was completely naked like she was, Chloe got back on top of her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm," Beca hummed, running her fingers through Chloe's hair and tugging at the ends of it while their lips moved together in perfect sync.

"Are you ready, babe?"When Beca nodded, Chloe smiled before turning around and putting her core on Beca's face. The redhead then leaned down and began sucking softly on the brunette's core.

Beca gasped and moaned at Chloe's sudden move but quickly recovered by starting to return the favor. "Mmm. Tasty," she mumbled as she sucked on her wife's core.

"Do you like that?" Chloe asked, flicking her tongue on Beca's folds while using her thumb to rub her clit at a fast pace.

"Mmhm. Do you like this?" Beca asked, swirling her tongue around Chloe's folds at a medium speed.

"Oh my god. Fuck, Beca," Chloe moaned before doing the same to her wife. She sucked softly on her wet folds, making vibrations against her core with her mouth.

"Shit," Beca groaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head back for a moment. She then resumed her ministrations, starting to go both harder and faster when she did.

Pleasure coursed through Chloe's veins as Beca continued her motions. The redhead then switched it up a bit by using her mouth to suck on the brunette's clit while slipping her thumb inside of her. "You taste so good, baby."

"So do you, babe," Beca muttered back before starting to thrust her tongue in and out of Chloe.

"Fuck, Beca," Chloe whimpered, lifting her head up for a moment before moving her head back down to pleasure her wife some more.

"Does this feel good?" Beca asked as she continued her ministrations.

Chloe answered by softly grinding her hips back and forth to increase the sensations she was feeling. "So damn good, baby. We should've done this a lot sooner," the redhead murmured.

"I agree. I can't believe this is the first time we've done this," Beca murmured back.

Chloe smirked at Beca's words before adding her pointer finger to the equation, twisting it around while her tongue swirled all over her core. "Oh fuck," she moaned.

"Shit, Chlo," Beca whimpered, arching her back off of the bed and letting out a long moan.

The hotel room was filled with their moans as they pleasured each other as much as possible. "Do you want to finish on top?" Chloe moaned, pulling away when Beca hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Mmhm," Beca mumbled before pulling away a few moments later so they could switch positions.

Chloe sat up and climbed off of Beca before laying down on the bed. "Come give me my treat, babe."

"Only if you do the same for me," Beca replied, winking at Chloe as she laid down on top of her.

Chloe hooked her arms around Beca's legs before starting to lick her wife's pussy, sucking softly on her clit as she did so. "Mmm, yummy."

"Shit, Chlo," Beca groaned, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning as her wife went down on her. The brunette then started to return the favor, lowering her head down to the redhead's core and beginning to suck on her wet folds.

"Oh god, babe," Chloe moaned, squirming around as Beca pleasured her.

"That's right, baby. Moan for me. Say my name," Beca whispered before closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan as well.

"Cum for me, Beca," Chloe stated, feeling Beca's walls started to clench up around her tongue. The redhead then started rubbing the brunette's clit with her thumb while both swirling her tongue around her folds and thrusting it in and out of her.

Beca bit down on her lip again, this time to hold her climax off a little longer. "How close are you, babe?" She asked, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

"So close, babe. Fuck!" Chloe groaned, feeling a knot form in her stomach. "Are you close?"

"Yeah, I'm really close," Beca murmured back, knowing that she couldn't hold her climax off for much longer.

Chloe's moans became louder and more frequent while she did as much as she could to get Beca off. "Fuck, baby!"

"Oh shit," Beca groaned. Her eyes almost rolled back into her head, but she made sure they didn't so she could focus on the task at hand. The brunette felt Chloe's walls starting to clench up, and she knew that she would hit her climax any moment now. "Come on, baby. Just let go for me. I know you want to."

Those last few words pushed Chloe over the edge. "Fuck, Beca!" She screamed, her body jerking around as an orgasm ripped through her body.

Beca hit her climax as well, trying to keep herself relatively calm so she could continue pleasuring Chloe. "Oh god, Chlo. Keep doing that, baby," she moaned as her wife did the same for her.

As the two of them came down from their highs, Chloe turned Beca around and pulled her into a kiss. "How was that, babe?"

"Incredible, baby. It was incredible," Beca replied, smiling into the kiss. "How was it for you?" She asked once their lips had parted.

"Oh god, baby. It was beyond amazing," Chloe answered, holding Beca down on top of her as their post-sex makeout session continued. "You make loving so incredible."

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "I can say the same thing about you, babe," she murmured against her wife's lips.

Chloe broke the kiss a few moments later so she could catch her breath. "I'm so glad we spiced it up by trying something new."

"Me too. I still can't believe we haven't tried that before," Beca said, chuckling softly.

"How was your orgasm?" Chloe asked, kissing Beca again once she caught her breath.

"How do you think it was?" Beca asked, chuckling some more before their lips met.

"I'm thinking that it was pretty good," Chloe mumbled against her wife's lips.

"You're correct, then. It was pretty good," Beca mumbled back before sliding her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip.

"Do you want to cuddle for little while before we go out with Joss and Harry tonight?" Chloe asked.

"I could never say no to cuddling, especially if it's right after sex," Beca replied with a smile.

The two of them put on a large shirt and some clean underwear. Then, they wrapped their arms around each other. "This tour has been amazing so far," Chloe murmured.

"Yeah, it has," Beca murmured back before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

"What place are you most excited to visit on this tour?" Chloe asked, nuzzling her face into Beca's neck as they cuddled together.

"I don't know, actually. I guess I'm excited to visit every place," Beca replied, giving Chloe a kiss on the forehead after she finished speaking.

"I can't wait to go to Greece. I've never been there before," Chloe mentioned with a smile.

"Greece is great. I had a lot of fun the last time I was there," Beca said. "It's gonna be even more fun with you and the twins there this time," she added, smiling softly at the thought.

"It's definitely going to be an adventure!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly. "I've always wanted to travel the world with my family," she added, tucking some of her hair back as she spoke.

"Same here, babe. I'm so lucky that I get to travel the world with my favorite people," Beca replied, the smile on her face growing even wider as she said that.

Chloe then leaned in to kiss Beca on the lips. "I think I might fall asleep. You really wore me out," she murmured with a soft chuckle.

"Good, baby. That's what I wanted to do," Beca said before leaning in and kissing Chloe again.

"I'll see you when I wake up, babe," Chloe said, closing her eyes and leaning further back into Beca's arms after their lips parted.

"I'll see you then, baby. Sweet dreams," Beca whispered, kissing Chloe on the lips one more time before she too closed her eyes.

 **Looks like the tour is going well so far, but there is drama to come so stay tuned!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Not Over Yet

Chapter 6: It's Not Over Yet

Chloe tossed and turned in the hotel bed that she and Beca were sharing, her skin damp from sweat due to her constant moving. She was having a nightmare, but it wasn't just any nightmare. Chloe occasionally had a nightmare or hallucination regarding the Dale incident, and tonight was one of those nights.

" _Let me leave, Dale," Chloe stated firmly as she tried to get to the door. "I love Beca, not you. Please, just let me leave!"_

 _Dale didn't budge. "I can't let you leave, Chloe. I can't let you leave until you realize that you're meant to be with me." He then pushed her up against the wall and began touching her body in a way that made her feel very uncomfortable._

 _Chloe tried to break free from Dale's iron grip but was unable to do so. "Stop, Dale! Let me go!" She begged, finally managing to get away from him only to be pulled back._

" _Stop struggling," Dale hissed through gritted teeth as he tightened his grip on Chloe's arms. "If you keep struggling, I'll take your children away."_

 _Again, Chloe fought back. "Don't you dare lay a finger on them!"_

" _Don't worry, I won't lay a finger on them unless I have to. Now, I suggest that you stop struggling if you want them to be safe," Dale stated harshly. He then forced his hand up her shirt, which made her even more uncomfortable._

 _Chloe continued to struggle but it was no use, for man was too strong. "Let me go!"_

That was when Chloe woke up, though she was still in her hallucination. She looked over at the crib and saw Dale standing over the twins' cribs. "No!" The redhead cried out, quickly getting out of bed and running over to push him away. "Don't touch them, Dale!"

"What the–Chloe? What are you doing?"

Chloe stood there and blinked a couple of times. The image of Dale slowly faded away and was replaced by a concerned Beca. "I-I saw him, Beca. I saw him."

"Him? Who's him?" Beca asked, raising both of her eyebrows in confusion. Then, realization dawned on her. "Oh. You saw him."

"I haven't had a nightmare about Dale in over six months. I thought I had finally put it behind me," Chloe cried. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Charlie crying, Noah starting to do the same a few seconds later.

"Hold that thought. I'll take care of the twins real quick," Beca stated as she walked back over to the twins' cribs.

The redhead closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. It didn't help, though, and the redhead found herself sliding down to the floor soon after. "Oh god. I don't know what to do," she murmured, more tears welling up in her eyes as she held her head in her hands.

Beca glanced over at Chloe before turning her attention back to the twins, who were calming down slowly but surely. "It's okay, you two. Mama just had a bad dream, that's all. You can go back to sleep now," she whispered to them in a gentle voice.

Chloe then got up and walked over to Beca. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Beca turned around immediately. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault," she stated genuinely. "It wasn't your fault, and that's the truth."

"Why can't I just get past this?" Chloe sobbed. "I thought I had gotten rid of him, but I haven't. Now I made the twins upset, too," she added in a shaky voice.

"Everyone heals differently, Chlo. It takes some people longer than others, and that's okay," Beca said, putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder to comfort her.

"But I thought I was over it, Beca. I thought I was beyond that," Chloe said, sniffling as she shook her head.

Beca didn't say anything at first, instead just sitting down on the bed. She then gestured for Chloe to sit next to her. "Listen to me, Chloe. It's okay to not be over the whole Dale thing. You don't just instantly get over something like that, and you can't rush healing either. Healing takes time, and you have to accept that. If you don't, you might never fully heal," she stated, her voice now kind but firm.

Chloe took a deep breath and then leaned her head on Beca's shoulder. "I'm glad I have you to help me get through this," the redhead murmured.

"Trust me, there's no place I'd rather be," Beca replied before kissing the side of Chloe's head.

"I'm sorry I attacked you," Chloe said, chuckling sadly. "I could've sworn he was standing where you were."

"I mean, you didn't really attack me. All you did was push me away," Beca pointed out with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Still, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Chloe spoke again. "Will you lay with me? It'll help me forget about that dream."

"Do you even have to ask that question? Of course I'll lay with you, babe," Beca replied, smiling softly at her wife.

Chloe smiled and then lay her head down on Beca's chest, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she did so. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You don't need to thank me, babe. I'm just doing the right thing," Beca murmured back.

"I know. It's just that you never hesitate to help me, even after I pushed you away from the kids," Chloe said, sighing softly to herself.

"I'm always gonna help you, Chlo. Always," Beca stated, gazing into Chloe's eyes as she spoke.

"Always," Chloe replied while gazing back into Beca's eyes.

Beca smiled and then wiped the rest of Chloe's tears away. "Alright, now let's try to get some sleep. I think it's safe to say that we're both pretty tired right now."

"I think it's safe to say that you're right," Chloe said with a soft chuckle chuckle. She then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she did so. "Goodnight, Becs."

"Goodnight, Chlo. I hope your dreams are a lot sweeter than they were before," Beca whispered before she too closed her eyes.

Chloe woke up again around five-forty in the morning, so she got up and went for a run. She returned an hour later to take a shower, smiling softly as the warm water cascaded down her back. The redhead was washing her hair when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and jumped a little, for she was startled by the sudden action. She then relaxed when she turned to see Beca standing behind her. "Hey."

"Hey to you too," Beca replied, leaning in to give Chloe a short but sweet kiss on the lips. "Did you sleep any better last night?" The brunette asked once their lips had parted.

"I was perfectly fine once I fell asleep," Chloe replied, lingering on Beca's lips for a little while longer before turning around and leaning back into her embrace. "Thank you for helping me."

"Thank you for letting me help you," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear before nibbling on her earlobe a little. "So, is there anything in particular that you'd like to do today?" She asked.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. What time is soundcheck?"

"It's at five, so we should have plenty of time to do whatever," Beca replied with a smile.

"Well, I'd love to go sightseeing around town," Chloe mentioned, a smile making its way onto her face as well.

"If you want to go sightseeing, then we'll go sightseeing," Beca stated before moving her lips to Chloe's weak spot behind her ear.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Chloe mumbled absentmindedly, focusing on the kisses Beca was leaving on her skin instead of the words she was saying.

"Did you know that you're the most beautiful woman in the world?" Beca asked, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist while continuing the trail of kisses on her skin.

"I didn't know that, actually," Chloe stated. "Why do you think so?"

Beca smiled and then pulled Chloe even closer to her. "There's many reasons as to why I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world. Do you want me to list them all?"

"I wouldn't mind it if you did list a few of them," Chloe murmured back, biting her lip at Beca after she finished speaking.

"Well, you've got a banging body, so there's that," Beca replied with a chuckle. "You're also kind to everyone you meet. In fact, that's one of the things I admire most about you," she added.

Chloe blushed at Beca's compliments. "Thanks, baby," she said before giggling a little as well.

Beca shook her head. "You don't need to thank me. I'm just stating the truth."

"Still, you're so sweet," Chloe said, turning her head so she could press a kiss to Beca's lips.

Beca smiled into the kiss, only pulling away when Chloe did. "Kissing you might be my favorite thing to do," the brunette whispered after their lips parted.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? I can think of one thing that you might like more than that."

"And what is that thing?" Beca asked curiously.

"You know, intercourse…sexual relations…" Chloe trailed off, a devious smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth as she spoke.

A smirk appeared on Beca's face as well once she got Chloe's hint. "Well, now that you mention it, I think I do like that more than kissing you."

"I thought so," Chloe said with a giggle before leaning in to kiss Beca again.

"Is there a particular reason you brought that up?" Beca asked right before their lips met.

"I mean, I wouldn't complain at all if something happened because I brought it up," Chloe mumbled against her wife's lips.

Beca chuckled at Chloe's response. "And what something are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about, babe," Chloe replied, chuckling along with Beca while wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"I don't know, actually. That's why I asked," Beca said before chuckling some more.

"You're such a tease," Chloe muttered before pulling Beca into a passionate kiss.

"I was just joking around, babe," Beca muttered back as their lips moved together in perfect sync.

"I know. That's why you're such a tease," Chloe said with a giggle before tugging at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth.

"You take that back. I am not a tease," Beca stated firmly even though she was chuckling along with Chloe.

"Oh come on. Being a tease isn't a bad thing." Chloe then backed up against the shower wall, pulling Beca with her. "You know I love it when you tease me," the redhead whispered in the brunette's ear.

Beca smirked and nodded her head. "I do know that, though I don't know why you love it when I tease you. Is there a reason why?"

"I love it when you tease me because it turns me on," Chloe answered before tugging at Beca's earlobe with her teeth.

"That's what I thought," Beca said, chuckling a little before letting out a soft moan when Chloe nibbled her earlobe.

"So, are you gonna tease me?" Chloe asked in a low voice.

"If it means turning you on even more than you already are, then yes," Beca replied with a smirk.

"Let's get to it, then," Chloe stated, her eyes now dark with lust.

Beca didn't say anything in reply. Instead, she cupped Chloe's face in her hands and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "Mmm," the brunette hummed against the redhead's lips.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca back, running her fingers through her wife's wet hair as she did so. "Mmm, babe."

"What?" Beca asked before taking one of Chloe's breasts in her hand and starting to massage it.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me." Chloe whispered in a low voice.

"And I can't wait to hear you moan for me when I'm inside you," Beca whispered back with a smirk.

"We can't be too loud. We don't want to wake the kids up," Chloe reminded her wife.

"You'll have to try extra hard to be quiet, then," Beca replied, now smirking even more.

"I'll do my best, baby," Chloe moaned, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth while Beca kissed her neck.

"I know you will, Chlo. I know you will." Beca then moved one hand down Chloe's body towards her core, chuckling a little when the redhead let out a loud moan. "I thought you were gonna be quiet," the brunette murmured before chuckling some more.

"I have to show you how good you are every now and then, baby," Chloe murmured back, lifting one leg up to give Beca more access.

"Oh, okay. You can keep doing that, then." Beca then began to toy around with Chloe's bundle of nerves, smirking whenever her wife moaned. "How does this feel, babe?"

Chloe bit her lip and barely managed to nod her head before her eyes rolled back into her head. "Shit, babe!" The redhead cried out, as she was deeply enjoying Beca's sensual touch.

Beca smirked even more at this reaction. "I love it when you moan for me, baby," the brunette murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to her wife's lips after she finished speaking.

Chloe smiled and then spread her legs further apart in hope that Beca would understand just how much she needed her. "Please, babe. I want you. I need you."

"How much?" Beca asked while running a hand up and down one of Chloe's legs.

"So much, babe," Chloe whimpered as her need for Beca intensified. "Please, baby. I can't take much more of this."

Beca responded to Chloe's plea by pushing two fingers inside of her. "Mmm, you're so wet for me," the brunette remarked.

Chloe's heart was racing as she felt Beca's fingers where she needed them most. She let out a shaky breath and then moaned. "See what you do to me?" The redhead asked.

"You bet I do," Beca replied, now smirking from ear to ear.

Moans were escaping Chloe's mouth like crazy, and she couldn't help it no matter how hard she tried. "I need more, baby."

"How much more?" Beca asked, slowing her ministrations while she spoke.

"I need your mou-" Chloe suddenly gasped because Beca picked up the pace again. "Fuck!"

Beca then replaced her fingers with her mouth like Chloe had requested. After swirling her tongue around the redhead's folds for awhile, the brunette added a couple fingers to increase the pleasure. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too," Chloe said, taking deep breaths in order to keep herself from getting too excited. Everything that Beca did, every touch of her fingers and every kiss she placed, she placed with the mission of making Chloe feel loved, and feel good. She was very successful at it as well.

"How does this feel, baby?" Beca asked, continuing her ministrations but at a slightly quicker pace now.

The only sounds that filled the room were Chloe's moans, which she hoped were enough to tell Beca how good it felt. "So good."

Chloe's moaning only spurred Beca on further. "Are you close?" Her fingers were working magic on Chloe's core.

"I need a little more, baby," Chloe moaned, knowing she was reaching her tipping point slowly but surely.

Beca added another finger to the equation, hoping that this would do the trick. She flicked her tongue around even faster, knowing the combination of sensations would drive Chloe crazy.

"Oh fuck! Just like that!" Chloe groaned, gripping the sheets tightly until her knuckles started to turn white. With each and every flick of Beca's tongue, Chloe grew closer to climax.

Beca smirked at Chloe's reaction. Everything came to the brunette so naturally that it seemed like she had always known her way around the redhead's body. "God, you're so hot."

As soon as those words left Beca's lips, Chloe got her climax. She pulled Beca up to kiss her so that they wouldn't wake up the kids. "Fuck," she said breathlessly. "Fucking hell."

"Was I good?" Beca asked, smiling as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you really have to ask?" Chloe asked with a giggle before she tucked Beca's hair back. "You're always so good, babe. You're fantastic."

"Just wanted to make sure. My baby deserves nothing but the best, so I always have to be at the top of my game," Beca replied with a wink.

"Well you were, and always are, at the top of your game, babe," Chloe giggled.

Beca gave Chloe one more peck on the lips before laying down beside her. The brunette turned so she was laying on her stomach. "I love you so much, Chlo," she murmured, gazing in adoration at her wife.

"I love you too, Becs," Chloe whispered back at her wife, blushing softly at the way Beca was looking at her.

Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her close, sighing with content as she did so. "How on Earth did I get so lucky?" She wondered aloud in a soft voice.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Chloe whispered, making herself comfortable in her wife's embrace.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do without you," Beca said, smiling as her wife rested in her arms.

Even after all this time, hearing those words from Beca's lips still made Chloe's heart skip. She leaned in and kissed Beca's lips, the kiss was gentle but full of love. "Let's get some sleep, babe. The twins will probably be waking up soon and we will need all the sleep we can get."

"Mmm, you're right. Goodnight, or good morning, or good afternoon. Whatever time it is," Beca mumbled, chuckling at her own antics as her eyes started to close

 **Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait! A lot of life happened for my co-writer and I in the last year so we decided to take a break from writing. We are back now, and will hopefully be posting a lot more on our stories!**

 **We know that not a lot happened in this chapter, but we wanted something simple and sweet to start us off!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
